La entrenadora de dragones
by JinxMZ
Summary: Se cuenta que en lejanas tierras donde el mar no es calmo sino letal, existían bestias dispuestas a atacar a los pueblerinos sin piedad. Estos defendían su territorio con puños y garras. Manteniendo una rivalidad desde tiempos remotos. Nadie se abstenía de luchar cuando llegaba el momento. Salvo una pequeña excepción. Descubran los orígenes de la primera entrenadora de dragones. GB
1. Chapter 1

**Declaimer: How to train your dragon no me pertenece.**

Una isla se extendía en el horizonte, altas piedras filosas surgiendo desde el mar rodeaban la tierra. Grandes barcos en los puertos, chozas de madera, altas cumbres, bosques y cultivos con decenas de ganado. Las farolas y velas iluminaban la oscuridad.

 **Esto es Berk.**

 **Esta a doce días de** _ **Calvario**_ **y algunos grados de** _ **muere de frío.**_

 **Esta ubicado justo sobre el Meridiano de la tristeza.**

 **Mi pueblo.**

 **En una palabra:** _ **tenaz.**_

 **A estado aquí por siete generaciones pero todas las casas son nuevas. Tenemos pesca, caza, una encantadora vista del atardecer.**

 **El único problema… son las pestes.**

 **Verán, la mayoría de los sitios tienes ratones o mosquitos, Pero aquí tenemos una situación mucho más complicada.**

Una joven muchacha de largos cabellos castaños sujetos en una trenza caminaba inquieta por el suelo de la habitación. Un agujero pronto se formaría bajo sus pies e incluso las suelas de sus botas de piel se desgatarían por sus inquietantes pasos. Decidida a no esperar más abrió la puerta de un tirón pero no pudo evitar que su rostro se deformara en una mueca de terror al abrir la puerta y encontrarse con las pupilas amarillentas de una bestia alada con cuernos y dientes filosos. Cerró la puerta con fuerza pero aun así el fuego traspasó las bisagras quemando la madera pero, por suerte, no a la muchacha.

 **Sip. Justo lo que están pensando.**

 **Dragones.**

Huyó por la ventana, encontrándose con un caos de dimensiones enormes. Casas en llamas, dragones robando comida y ganado, sobretodo las esponjosas ovejas que casi siempre mantenían una expresión indiferente marca Berk. Gente corriendo y gritando como lunáticos. Incluso un hombre se había golpeado la cabeza con un bote. Demasiado pánico para estar acostumbrados a esto.

Excesivamente acostumbrados pues cada noche era la misma rutina. Con la caída del sol a altas horas de la madrugada, los dragones atacaban al pueblo.

 **Ya se, Ya se. Con problemas así la mayoría se mudaría, nosotros no. Somos vikingos. Tenemos problemas de necedad.**

Los vikingos combatían a los dragones, defendiendo a diestra y siniestra lo que era su territorio. Pues ninguno se quedaba de brazos cruzados cuando se veían amenazadas sus tierras. Incluyendo, a la susodicha parada en medio de la masacre.

 **Me llamo Hicca. Lindo nombre, lo sé. Pero no el único. Los padres creen que un nombre feo alejara a los gnomos y trolls.**

Una explosión la derribó y cayó al suelo. Por suerte no fue aplastada por la muchedumbre. Aunque un vikingo se inclinó sobre ella probando su grito de guerra- y de paso escupirle su desayuno en la cara- y salir de nuevo después de decir "Buenos días" con una sonrisa.

 **Como si la refinada conducta vikinga no lo hiciera.**

"¿Qué haces aquí?" "Vete a casa" "¿Qué haces afuera?" "Regresa a tu casa" gritos pueblerinos que llenaban sus oídos mientras corría hacia la enorme luz naranja sinónimo de fuego de dragón, el centro de la batalla para ser más exactos.

-¡Hicca!- drásticamente, una fuerte mano la levantó del suelo justo a tiempo para evitar que sea incinerada por sus enemigos. La familiar voz le provocó escalofríos. Sabía que estaba en problemas.

Un hombre de rasgos duros y firmes, reconocido por su cuerpo fornido y una espesa barba pelirrojo en su rostro al igual que una gruesa melena del mismo color bajo su casco.

Y este hombre la miraba con la misma rudeza que un vikingo mostraba en batalla.

-¿Qué hace otra vez afuera? ¿Qué haces afuera? Ve a cubrirte- ordenó y bruscamente la soltó en el lado opuesto a toda la acción.

 **El es Estoico, el basto; jefe de la tribu. Dicen que cuando era un bebé le arrancó la cabeza desde los hombros a un dragón.**

 **¿Qué si lo creo? Ja. Claro que si.**

Resignada al saber que no podría llegar allá con Estoico vigilando los parámetros, volvió a la carrera pero esta vez al lugar donde "debía estar". La herrería. Prácticamente otra choza de madera que todavía no estaba hecha cenizas.

\- ¡Que bueno que vienes a la fiesta!- Fue el recibimiento que recibió al entrar de un hombre calvo con un largo bigote rubio atado en trenzas- Creí que ya te habían llevado.

Soldaba a la perfección aun con sus ojos puestos en la joven. Pero no era un martillo lo que usaba, bueno, no del todo. Era una mano de metal que el mismo había inventando.

-¿A quien? ¿A mi? – Dijo ya con el delantal sujeto a su cintura y colocando con esfuerzo un enorme mazo en su determinado lugar en la pared, junto a las otras herramientas que él usaba como mano- soy demasiado fuerte para ellos. No sabrían que hacer conmigo.

-Necesitan mondadientes ¿o no?- contestó indiferente mientras cambiaba de modalidad.

Hicca rodó los ojos.

 **El soquete sarcástico de manos intercambiables es Bocon. He sido su aprendiz desde que era pequeña.**

 **Bueno… más pequeña.**

Puso en el carbón unas armas con mucha dificultad, se debe agregar, gracias al gran tamaño de las herramientas. El fuego empezó a arder entre las negras masas rocosas, calentando el metal. Pero ni siquiera se acercaba al nivel devastador de los brasas que los dragones escupían de sus fauses, capaces de hacer que la morada vikinga se caiga a pedazos.

 **Ven lo que digo. Pueblo viejo. Muchas, muchas casas nuevas.**

Pero un tanque de agua atrapó su visión. ¿Y como no? Los chicos que lo cargaban. Chicos de su edad, para ser más específicos.

¡La caballería llegó al rescate!

Un chico grande, en todo aspecto posible, rubio y de nariz y dientes prominentes. Un chico de aspecto tosco, con el pelo castaño enmarañado bajo su casco. Un par de rubios idénticos peleando por un balde. Todos vestidos con pieles y cuero.

 **Ellos son Patapez, Patan, los gemelos Brutacio y Brutilda. Respectivamente.**

 **Y…**

Un chico de tez pálida, hermosos ojos azules, cabello rubio corto y desprolijamente cuidado con una banda metálica rojiza alrededor de su frente llevó el agua, apagando el incendio junto al resto del equipo. Un suspiro soñador se escapó de los labios de la castaña mientras veía como toda su persona parecía brillar con las flamas.

 _ **Ash.**_

 **Su trabajo es mucho más genial.**

Estuvo a punto de saltar por la ventana y unirse a ellos pero un brazo que ya conocía la detuvo. Gruño exasperada, esta era la segunda en lo que llevaba del día que la detenían y ni siquiera había salido el sol.

-¡Hay no puede ser! ¡Bocón, suéltame! Quiero ir. Ya no soy una niña. Tengo que dejar mi huella.- se defendió intentando liberarse.

Unos cuantos segundos después, el vikingo la soltó bruscamente. Un par de pelos de jack se habían pegado a la placa de metal que él consideraba mano.

-Ya dejas bastantes huellas en los lugares equivocados- la señaló- si tuviera una moneda por cada vez que sales y provocas un desastre sería de oro esta pierna.

Y señalando su pierna, también perdida por una razón que desconocía. Al parecer su oficio de herrero lo llevaba tanto en la sangre como en el cuerpo…literalmente.

\- Mira, dos minutos ¿si? Por favor, Bocón. Mataré un dragón y mi vida mejorará infinitamente.- le rogó- Hasta podría ser popular.

Y si, la imagen de todos adorándola como una reina era realmente tentadora pero, en verdad, su deseo más profundo sería ver a los que siempre se burlaban de ella la esperaban con una sonrisa. Los que la miraban hacia abajo, le tendían la mano para que luche junto a ellos. Era su paraíso personal.

-Te pesan los martillos, no puedes con las hachas ni puedes lanzar con estas- alzó unas boleadoras entregándolas a un vikingo en la fila que rápidamente hizo caer a un gronckle con su habilidad.

Ok. Buena demostración.

La muchacha bufó por lo bajo- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver? Soy tan capaz como cualquiera de ustedes. Solo mira- y yendo hacia atrás destapó una enorme sabana polvorienta de un pequeño prototipo- ¡Tará!

-Ohh. Guau… un pedazo de madera. ¡Increíble! ¿Cómo se te ocurrió?- como se nota que ni se molestó en disimular su sorpresa.

-Es una catapulta, genio- contestó la chica- Hará el trabajo por mí.

-¿En serio? Es bastante extraño para ser una catapulta.- y es que si, viéndola de cerca parecía solo una enorme carro tapado.

-Es mi versión mejorada. Solo dispara, no necesita peso. Tiene impulso- dijo dando un par de palmadas orgullosamente a su invento.

Pero su maldita mala suerte tuvo que intervenir y se abrió una pequeña compuerta que terminó arrojando un pedazo de madera a un cliente. Cayó como un tronco antes de que pudieran parpadear.

Ups.

-¿Ves? Este es un ejemplo de lo que estoy hablando- y se acercó a ella. Su impotente figura la hizo sentir más pequeña.

-Fue…Fue…Fue solo un problema de calibración- su voz tartamudeo un momento, otra de sus falencias. El nerviosismo le impidió prevenirlo- No volverá a pasar.

Pero a él no le importó e ignoro su excusa.

-¿Qué no lo sabes, niña? Si quieres salir un día debes cambiar todo… esto- y señaló toda su anatomía. Abarcando desde sus pies hasta el último pelo de su trenza.

-Acabas de señalarme completa.- contestó confundida

-Exacto. Eres pequeña, frágil, inexperta, poco coordinada. Las mujeres de la aldea están listas para luchar y dar buenas tundas. En cambio contigo…Yo podría partirte a la mitad con solo una mano con esos huesos de pájaro que tienes. Debes dejar de ser tú.- Aclaró como si fuera un hecho.

Debía admitirlo. Le dolió. Un poco.

-ohhh- señalo entendiendo la situación.

-ohhh… sip- Aclaró haciéndole ver que no tenía otra opción.

-Tu… tu te vas a meter en problemas- se defendí pese a que el le llevaba dos cabezas de por medio- por mantener toda mi vikingues bruta encerrada… Mira que habrá consecuencias.

El rodó los ojos en respuesta.

\- Creo que me arriesgaré. Afila. La espada. Ahora- y le arrojó el arma casi derrumbándola en el proceso.

Y en la rueda, mientras el choque del hierro y la piedra provocaban chispas, trató de convencerse de que no importaba lo que él decía. Podía ser lo que ella quisiera. El cuerpo es nada comparado con la mente. Era tan capaz como cualquiera de ellos.

 **Un día voy a salir. Porque matar dragones lo es todo por aquí.**

 **Una cabeza de Nadder haría que por lo menos me notaran. Los gronckle son rudos, derrotar a uno de esos definitivamente me haría popular. Un Cremallerus…exótico; dos cabezas, el doble de status. Y luego, está la Pesadilla Monstruosa; solo los mejores vikingos se enfrentan a ellos, tienen la mala costumbre de prenderle fuego a su cuerpo.**

 **Pero el máximo trofeo es el dragón que nadie ha visto jamás.**

 **Lo llamamos…**

-¡Furia Nocturna! ¡Cubranse!- se escuchó a la distancia.

Una estela morada se alzó entre la noche, tan rápida como letal, escupiendo un plasma más caliente que el fuego, incinerando su objetivo.

 **Ellos nunca roban comida, nunca se dejan ver y nunca fallan. Nadie ha matado nunca a un Furia Nocturna, por eso yo seré la primera.**

Dejó la espada a un lado. Y vio como Bocón se armaba para la batalla, equipando una de sus hachas favoritas para la ocasión.

\- Vigila el fuerte, Hicca. Me necesitan allá- y antes de salir, y como la conocía mejor que mucha gente, la miró de nuevo advirtiendo lo que ya sabía estaba pasando por su cabeza- Quédate… quieta…ahí.

"Si sabes que me estas tratando como un perro ¿verdad?" pensó ella.

-Tu me entiendes- y luego se echó a correr mientras blandía su brazo armado de izquierda a derecha con un grito barbarico destroza-tímpanos.

La chica lo saludó con la mano hasta ver su silueta perderse entre el hollín y los escombros.

-Si, nos vemos, yo estaré justo aquí- dijo caminando de espaldas, con una pequeña sonrisita traviesa en su rostro- Completamente sola. Sin testigos.

Cinco después corría cuesta abajo con la catapulta entre sus manos, directo al lugar donde no debería ir. E ignorando las advertencias y gritos de los que se encontraba.

Armó el prototipo en el lugar que tanto había planificado. La tapa se abrió, dejando ver un fino mecanismo de madera y metal. La chica puso ojo en el lente y apuntando al cielo y rogando a Thor que todo saliera bien. Estaba lista y preparada.

-Asómate. Por favor dame un blanco. Por favor dame un blanco- rogó entre dientes, apartando el pelo de su cara para ver mejor. Esperando aunque sea una señal o punto al cual disparar.

Su piel se erizó por la anticipación al escuchar sus alaridos. Estaba cerca. Y de pronto, entre las estrellas se alzó una estela morada destruyendo una enorme roca. Su cuerpo se confundía con la oscuridad pero aun así podía distinguir brevemente su figura. Cerró los ojos, rezó una última vez y jaló el gatillo. El disparo fue tan fuerte que la mandó hacia atrás.

Rápido, se asomó a ver lo que consiguió. Enfocando sus ojos en el firmamento, pudo notar una silueta negra caer entre el follaje del bosque.

-Le di.- susurró sin poder creérselo aun para después gritar con fuerza.- ¡Si! ¡Le atiné! ¡¿Alguien vio como lo hice?!

Y lo único que recibió en respuesta, fue el calido aliento de un Pesadilla Monstruosa tras su espina.

-Aparte de ti- dijo antes de echarse a correr sabiendo que el dragón estaba justo detrás de ella siguiendo cada uno de sus pasos.

El fuego caía a centímetros de su cuerpo, alarmándole por completo. Fueron disparos constantes y fogosos, un par de segundos menos y ya estaría con los dos pies en la tumba.

Por suerte o no, alcanzó a esconderse detrás de una gran antorcha. Quieta como una estaca intentó pasar desapercibida mas el disparo cayó en la madera. La piel de su espalda se derretía por el calor a pesar de estar encogida sobre si misma. Cuando la holeada incesante de llamas cesó, se atrevió a ver si aun seguía ahí pero no halló nada. Y una exhalación clamó a sus sentidos. La bestia estaba del otro lado, a centímetros de su nariz pecosa.

Pero antes de que pudiera calcinarla con su aliento, una mano jaló fuertemente su hocico, alejándolo de ella. Era Estoico. Quien tan fuerte y bruto como se lo definía, se plantó frente al monstruo y luchó contra él solo con sus puños hasta que huyó con el rabo entre las patas.

 **Recuerdan lo que dije acerca de que solo los mejores vikingos se enfrentan a un Pesadilla Monstruosa ¿verdad? ¿Necesitan más pruebas?**

 **Y hay una pequeña cosa más que tienen que saber.**

La antorcha se cayó rodando aun encendida por el camino, dejándola justo al frente del jefe de la aldea. Quien la taladraba con los mismos ojos furiosos de la criatura a la que acababa de enfrentar.

-Lo siento- dijo apenada por ser el enfoque de esa mirada- Papá.

Y que decir de la destrucción que provocó su pequeño error, los alaridos se escuchaban a kilómetros de distancia, tanto de la gente como las pobres ovejas. Una rueda gigante en llamas era suficiente para sembrar más caos. Destruyendo tanto o más que las pestes.

Los dragones ya habían huido con la salida del sol y ahora las miradas amenazantes vikingas solo tenían un destinatario. La joven Hicca.

-Pero le di a un Furia Nocturna- y eso fue todo, fue tomada nuevamente de su chaleco, arrastrándola fuera de ahí- No como las últimas veces, papá. Esta vez de verdad le dí. Estaban ocupados y tenía un tiro libre y cayó cerca de Punta Cuervo. Vamos a buscarlo para que…

-¡Basta!- exclamó de repente, soltándola. Sus ojos furiosos seguían fijos en ella y el inevitable deseo de correr se apoderó de la chica.- Ya basta. Siempre que pones un pie fuera se desata el desastre. ¿No entiendes que tengo mayores problemas? El invierno está muy cerca y tengo todo un pueblo al que alimentar.

Ella solo lo miró con una pequeña sonrisa contenida.

-Aquí entre nos al pueblo le hace falta menos alimento ¿no crees?- Como si las prominentes barrigas de la gente fueran signo de hambre.

-Esto no es un juego, Hicca- mal momento para bromas- ¿Por qué no puedes obedecer las más simples órdenes?

-No puedo evitarlo. Veo un dragón y tengo que asesinarlo. Es lo que soy papá- Las mismas palabras que le repetía una y otra vez mas él era incapaz de entenderlas.

¿Qué pretendía? ¿Qué se quedara para siempre encerrada mientras el resto arriesgaba sus vidas? Eso estaba fuera de discusión.

Pero él solo se llevó su mano a la sien, ya exasperado.

\- Eres muchas cosas, Hicca pero una cazadora de dragones no eres. Vuelve a la casa- Hicca cayó, decir algo ahora sería contraproducente. Su decepción era palpable, en casos así, no había palabra que pudiera decir que sea creíble.

No le quedó de otra que agachar la cabeza.

-Fíjate que llegue- le dijo su padre a Bocón quien solo golpeo fuertemente la cabeza de la chica- Tengo que limpiar su desastre.

Otra apuñalada en el pecho para Hicca. Nada dolía más que las duras palabras de su progenitor. El ser tratada como un estorbo, a pesar de que se ha vuelo algo rutinario, no hacía más que herirla.

Las risas la seguían tras su espalda. Sobretodo del grupo de jóvenes que apagaron la casa en llamas.

-Que bien peleaste, Hicca- se burló Brutracio mientras su hermana se reía a carcajada limpia colgada de su hombro.

-Nunca vi a alguien meter la pata así. Nos ayudaste en verdad- las burlas de Patan ya era algo recurrente para ella, se había acostumbrado tanto que ya lo consideraba algo normal.

-Gracias, gracias. Hice el intento ¿si?- enojada, contestó de mala gana sin siquiera mirarlo. En cambio, Bocón solo lo agarró de los cuernos y lo tiró para atrás. La niña había cometido un error- otro más-pero seguía siendo su aprendiz.

Hicca alcanzó a ver como Ash afilaba su hacha sin darse cuenta de su presencia, mas bien, siendo completamente indiferente. La chica no sabía si sentirse confortada o dolida por eso.

El camino a casa fue agotador para ambos. La castaña no dejaba de quejarse sobre el temperamento de su padre y trataba de convencerlo de que en serio había conseguido atrapar a un Furia Nocturna.

-En verdad le atiné a uno.- decía ella

-Claro.- contestaba él sin creerle en absoluto

-Pero nunca me escucha.- seguía ella

-Es de familia- decía el rubio fijándose en no tropezar con su pata de palo mientras subía las escaleras

-Y cuando me escucha, tiene un tono de… decepción como si alguien le diera poca carne en su sándwich.- ya habían llegado. Mas la chica seguía replicando y replicando. Esta vez con la voz más grave y masculina y ademanes aleatorios- Disculpe moza, creo que me trajo el vástago equivocado. Pedí un niño extra grande con brazos fuertes, agallas y gloria de guarnición y esto ¡Es un pescado parlanchín!

-No, no. Lo estas viendo desde el ángulo equivocado. No es como te ves por fuera, es lo que llevas dentro lo que no soporta- dijo él. La chica solo lo miró confundida ¿Eso le parecía un consuelo?

-Gracias por recordármelo- sin querer seguir con la conversación, la chica tomó el picaporte.

-El punto es que debes dejar de esforzarte en ser algo que no eres.- dijo el vikingo tratando de convencerla.

La chica solo apretó la piedra con más fuerza, agotada de que todo el mundo le dijera lo mismo.

-Solo quiero ser una de ustedes- y cerró la puerta tras ella. Sin siquiera despedirse.

Cansada, se dejó caer en el suelo. Apoyando su delgado cuerpo contra la madera de la puerta. Estaba harta. Estaba tan harta. ¿Qué acaso nunca podría pertenecer allí? Se supone que era su hogar, su familia, su historia. ¿Por qué ella era tan distinta?

¿Acaso era su culpa solo desear pertenecer? Quizá haya cometido errores, demasiados quizá pero de algo estaba completamente segura, quería ver en el rostro de su padre una sonrisa de orgullo por tan solo una vez.

Y al parecer no había otra forma que ser como él quería.

Se paró, con fuerzas renovadas y la determinación gravada en sus pupilas. Ella estaba segura de lo que vio, había atrapado a un Furia Nocturna. Le demostraría a su padre que ella si era una cazadora de dragones.

Eso mismo se dijo mientras cruzaba la puerta trasera en busca de su presa.

Porque ella lo haría. Conseguiría su aprobación. Le demostraría que no era un estorbo.

Costara lo que costara.

 **Hola gente bonita! Les traigo una nueva historia. ¡Una versión GB de HTYD! ¡Me encanta! Aunque solo están Hiccup y Astrid en sus versiones GB así que no lo sería tanto. La verdad es que llevo un tiempo queriendo hacer esto pero se me hizo un poco bastante difícil. Ya reescribí tres veces este primer capitulo. Mi editora personal *cofcofmihermanacofcof* ya debe odiarme por haber leído tanto esto.**

 **La verdad es que este tipo de historia se me hacía mucha ilusión. Quiero intentar explotar todo lo posible la idea de una sociedad barbarica donde a la mujer se le permite luchar, sobretodo con la increíble excepción que resultaría ser Hicca. Quiero describir con mis palabras lo que se siente montar sobre Chimuelo, la sobre protección paterna que quiero tratar de inculcarle a Estoico y la relación GB de Astrid y Hiccup (Hicca y Ash).**

 **Veamos que sale de esto.**

 **Recuerden que criticas, tomatazos, dudas y reviews-sobretodo reviews- son bien recibidos. Si tienen preguntas, háganlas que las responderé.**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Declaimer: Como entrenar a tu dragón no me pertenece.**

Una mesa de enormes dimensiones que peculiarmente tenía una fogata bien armada en su centro era el centro de la escena. Las llamas se agitan violentamente sobre los leños y a su alrededor un grupo amplio y variado de vikingos discutía sobre el porqué de aquella reunión tan repentina. El filo de sus armas brillaban por la luz del fuego, al igual que la estatua de bronce sobre sus cabezas: una espada atravesando el corazón a un dragón. Símbolo de su misión y deber. Su vocación.

Una mano se alzó entre la muchedumbre, acallando a cualquiera que estaba por escupir alguna maldición. Estoico con la postura rígida de un roble, estaba planteado en el extremo de la mesa, ni se inmutó ante las miradas que estaban clavadas en él.

-O los liquidamos o ellos nos liquidan. Solo así nos libraremos de ellos.- su voz imponente resonó en la habitación, frenando el corazón de muchos guerreros al suponer a lo que iba.- Si hallamos el nido y lo destruimos, los dragones se irán. Se buscaran otro hogar.

Y de un rápido movimiento, clavó un cuchillo en el mapa. Justo en la zona donde se habían avistado más dragones. Había que verlo con sus ojos para comprobarlo. Tras varios intentos fallidos, no podía valerse solo de una suposición. Si o si, había que averiguarlo.

-Una búsqueda más antes de las heladas.- solicitó finalmente.

Y el miedo se dispersó como una epidemia.

-Quienes van nunca regresan- se oyó una voz, incapaz de distinguirla entre tantas cabezas.

-Somos vikingos, eso es un gaje del oficio. ¿Quién viene conmigo?- más ninguno respondió al entusiasmo del jefe. Sus cabezas permanecieron gachas y un silencio poco habitual se instaló en la estancia. Estoico rodó los ojos y con una sonrisa de suficiencia dijo- Los que se queden cuidarán a mi hija.

Medio segundo después había un río de manos levantadas a su alrededor.

¿Cuidar un arma de destrucción masiva o salir a una muerte segura? No era tan difícil decidir.

Dando por finalizada la cuestión, todos se fueron retirando.

-Bien, voy a empacar mis calzones- dijo Bocón parándose de inmediato.

Y estoico lo detuvo antes de que pudiera dar un solo paso.

-No. Necesito que te quedes y entrenes nuevos reclutas.- la caza de dragones no era un oficio fácil. A menudo debía soportar muchas bajas y perdidas. Debían asegurar el número de guerreros para el futuro. Mientras más, mejor.

\- Oh, si claro. Y mientras yo estoy fuera Hicca se encargará de la herrería junto a una armería completa de las más peligrosas armas filosas y trampas mortales. Completamente sola. ¿Qué podría salir mal?- Y el maestro de la ironía hace su aparición mientras meneaba la jarra de cerveza que sustituía su mano.

Estoico gruño por lo bajo, dejándose caer al asiento a su lado completamente frustrado.

-¿Qué voy a hacer con ella?- suspiró.

Y una idea llego a la mente del calvo.

-Que entrene con nosotros- expuso sin más.

Estoico rio, la idea de su pequeña hija entrenando junto aquellas bestias era completamente ridículo- Hablo en serio.

-También yo- tenía razón. Su mirar celeste no mostraba ningún rastro de duda.

-Estará muerta antes de que saques al primer dragón de su jaula.- reprochó.

-Eso no te consta.- le restó importancia.

-Claro que sí, estoy seguro- espetó, con la convicción misma grabada en cada letra. ¿Su hija? ¿Entrenando con dragones? No duraría ni medio día.

-¡Claro que no!- Harto de la discusión sin sentido, Bocón decidió parar. Nadie podía con la terquedad de aquel hombre. Pero ni aun así dio su brazo a torcer.- Escucha ¿No piensas que estas siendo demasiado sobreprotector?

Y el barbudo pegó una carcajada hacia los cielos, como si aquella pregunta fuera el chiste más ilustre de todos.

-¿Yo? ¿Sobreprotector? ¿Se te metieron tornillos en el cerebro, amigo?- siguió riendo pese a que su compañero no mostraba ni un amago de sonrisa.

-Hasta donde yo sé, encerrarla en una herrería, negándole cualquier contacto con nuestra vocación aunque ya está en edad es sobreprotección.- le cantó sus verdades- te reto a que busques una palabra mejor para definir eso.

-¡Escucha!- se levantó y caminando de lado a lado por la habitación procuró no perder la paciencia-Ya la conoces; desde que aprendió a gatear fue…diferente.- no pudo evitar que un suspiro cansador se escapara de su boca- No escucha. Tiene la atención de un gorrión. La llevo a pescar y se pone a cazar… ¡A cazar trolls!

\- ¡Los trolls existen! Se llevan los calcetines pero solo los izquierdos ¿Qué se creen?

Y fue ignorado olímpicamente.

-Cuando era niño…- empezó la historia. Bocón solo pudo soltar un suspiro hastiado mientras intentaba recuperar el diente que se le había caído dentro de la jarra.- mi padre me dijo que le diera un cabezazo a una roca y lo hice. Pensé que estaba loco, pero no lo cuestione. Y ¿sabes que pasó?

-Te dio jaqueca- el hombre de la uniceja golpeaba una y otra vez el diente perdido dentro de su boca, esperando que se quede en su lugar

En serio les urgía un dentista.

-Esa roca se partió en dos. Ese día me enseño de lo que un vikingo es capaz. Puede aplastar montañas, domar bosques ¡Tomar mares!- un pequeño brillo se había instalado en su mirar, la ilusión que le provocaba ser lo que es era fascinante pero ese breve destello se apagó y se dejó caer al lado de su amigo.- Desde pequeño supe lo que era y en lo que me convertiría. Hicca no es como yo.

Y aquella niña tan dulce y energética, pequeña como un cachorro y con gigantescos ojos de cordero era lo más opuesto a su persona. Era como emparentar a un pato con un oso. Pero era su hija ¿Acaso podría hacer otra cosa que protegerla? Pese a todos los tormentos y desastres provocados por ella, era su tesoro.

Su única familia.

-Sip tienes razón, no se parece en nada a ti- dijo Bocón- pero es bastante parecida a cierta pacifista que conociste hacia algunos años ¿no es así?

Y el rostro del vikingo se contorsionó en una sonrisa- Valka.

Su adorada esposa.

-La misma que viste y calza, compañero. Puede que no se parezca demasiado a ti pero el parecido con su madre es impresionante- y palpándose el estómago agregó- Esperemos que no haya heredado también sus dotes culinarias.

-Bocón. Al punto.- ordenó. Aún ahora era difícil hablar de su esposa. La extrañaba. ¡Sabe Thor cuanto la extrañaba! Los recuerdos de aquel día se seguían repitiendo una y otra vez. Y con cada amanecer, el mismo pensamiento se grababa en su mente con la fuerza de mil rayos.

No dejar que se repita la historia.

-No fue tu culpa estoico, deja de martirizarte por eso. Si sigues viendo hacia el pasado no serás capaz de avanzar. Fíjate en el "ahora". Ella seguirá siendo débil hasta que le enseñes como ser alguien fuerte- y nuevamente suspiró, abatido- No puedes protegerla por siempre Estoico, debes prepararla. Ella volverá a salir.

-¿Y qué sugieres entonces? ¿Qué la coloque al frente de una armada para que termine muerta al igual que su madre? – a este punto, la gravedad de su voz era tanta que resultaba doloroso simplemente oírla.

-Dale las armas necesarias, déjame que le enseñe a defenderse.- intentó una vez más- sé que no le tienes mucha fe pero al menos deja que lo intente.

Estoico permaneció impasible pero, ya sea consciente o inconscientemente, se inclinó un poco sobre sí mismo; como si tuviera una enorme carga entre sus hombros. Nada más cercano a la realidad.

Despacio, se paró. Recién el día iniciaba y quedaban muchas cosas por hacer. En el marco de la puerta miró hacia atrás. Hacia su viejo amigo y consejero.

-Déjame pensarlo- fueron sus únicas palabras antes de salir de allí.

Bocón suspiró y de un trago engulló todo el alcohol que la jarra contenía.

Esos dos iban a volverlo loco.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-¡Por favor, que aquí sea!- susurró la chica pero al abrir los ojos se encontró con lo mismo que en los otros diecisiete lugares.

Absolutamente nada.

-¡Por favor!- difícil describir la expresión furiosa de su rostro, agarrando su libreta de cuero tachó también el lugar visto. Pero en un pequeño desliz de temperamento tachó toda la hoja.

¿Por qué era tan difícil encontrar un maldito dragón si normalmente caían como lluvia?

Soltó un suspiro.

-¡Los dioses me odian! Muchos pierden cuchillos en el lodo pero no…Yo tengo que perder un dragón completo- Y en un gruñido exasperado golpeó la rama frente a ella, desgraciadamente, esta volvió con el doble de fuerza. No pudo evitar soltar una maldición cuando le pegó en el rostro.

Mas su rostro de frunció en una mueca de confusión al ver el árbol roto ¿Qué habrá pasado para que un árbol tan grande se partiera a la mitad?

No tuvo que esperar mucho para saber la respuesta.

Porque al final de la rotura, en un cúmulo de ramas y hojas cejas, se hallaba un cuerpo particular y distinguible. Aun cuando estaba bajo aquel montón, se notaba peculiares escamas negras brillando débilmente a través de la niebla.

Pegó un respingo, y de un salto se escondió detrás de un arbusto. ¿Acaso era lo que ella pensaba que era?

Su mano temblaba al sacar el cuchillo. ¿Y cómo no? Era un manojo de nervios en ese instante. Se acercó lentamente, poniendo en práctica su casi nula agilidad. Hasta que termino de confirmar sus sospechas.

Era el cuerpo yaciente de un dragón nunca antes visto atrapado en un montón de cuerdas.

Sus ojos no podían creer lo que estaban viendo.

Ella no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

-Lo…lo hice-susurró con el cuchillo aun en su mano.- ¡Hay dioses! ¡Lo hice! Jajajaja.- cualquiera que la oyera pensaría que estaba loca pero acababa de atrapar a un dragón ¡Por todos los cielos! ¿Acaso podían culparla?

Puso un pie en su presa tal como había visto en tantos retratos de sus antepasados- ¡Yo derribé a esta magnífica bestia!

Pero un gruñido de la bestia en cuestión acompañado de un brusco movimiento la hizo chocar con una roca. Su pulso aumentó a ritmos casi incontrolables. El corazón parecía estar por salírsele de su pecho. Incluso su respiración era más ruidosa que sus pasos. Pero, al recorrer la figura de su objetivo, unos ojos verdes brillantes le devolvieron la mirada.

Y creyó que se desmayaría en ese mismo instante.

Tragó en seco antes de volver a acercarse. Empuñando el cuchillo como si su vida dependiera de ello- lo que básicamente así es- avanzaba paso a paso hacia el Furia Nocturna. Sus rodillas temblaban y sus ojos no dejaban de perseguir los jades del animal.

Estaba aterrada y ni siquiera era la que estaba atrapada.

Tomó aire y agarró con más fuerza el cuchillo- Te voy a matar, dragón. Te… te arrancaré el corazón y se lo llevaré a mi padre- decía pero más que una amenaza de su parte parecía una táctica barata de auto convencimiento. Lo peor es que ni ella misma se lo creía.

Solo debía matarlo ¿verdad? ¿Por qué le costaba tanto? La acción era simple, encajar el cuchillo en su corazón con más precisión que fuerza. Hasta un niño podría hacerlo. ¿Por qué a ella le costaba horrores siquiera mover la mano?

-Soy un vikingo- dijo sorprendiéndose ante la duda con la que lo decía. Miró a aquellos ojos nuevamente y lo que vio fue solo una pequeña niña asustada del cuchillo- ¡Soy un vikingo!

Podría gritar hasta que le estallaran los tímpanos y aun así no podía asimilar por completo la idea. El cuchillo seguía estático en sus manos, muy lejos de la carne que debía cortar. ¿Qué pasaba con ella? Esto era lo que siempre quiso, la oportunidad esta justo delante servida en una bandeja de plata. ¿Cuántas veces podría tener un Furia nocturna atado a sus pies? Las remotas posibilidades ni siquiera alcanzaban a contarse con una mano.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué diablos no podía hacerlo?

El animal estaba quieto, sin embargo pudo notar un breve aumento en el ritmo de su respiración. Su mirada estaba clavada en ella, expectante, ya sabiendo el destino que le esperaba con solo ver el filo de la hoja.

Y lo supo. Él estaba asustado.

Incapaz de verlo a los ojos, cerró los suyos dispuesta a cumplir su deber. Pero no hizo falta. El dragón cerró los suyos, relajando su cuerpo. Dejando su vida a manos de la pequeña pecosa.

Se había rendido.

Era el momento justo, la víctima estaba rendida, desprotegida y amarrada. Era fácil. Era tan fácil. Podría haberlo hecho y podría volver a su hogar y recibir gloria y fama por una vez en su vida. La mirada de orgullo de su padre y los brazos abiertos de su tribu la esperaban. Tendría todo lo que había soñado solo con una certera apuñalada.

Y ya está. Lo había decidido.

De un brusco movimiento, acercó peligrosamente el cuchillo al dragón.

Y empezó a cortar las cuerdas.

Una a una, todas fueron cediendo ante el filo de la cuchilla. Cayéndose a pedazos sobre el pasto mojado.

Y en unos cuantos segundos, fue derribada por el dragón que había salvado.

Lo tenía frente a ella, a escasos centímetros de su rostro. Su cara de espanto se veía reflejada en sus orbes. Los dientes filosos de la bestia se mostraban amenazantes y peligrosos, dispuestos a devorar trozo a trozo la pálida piel de la joven. Sus grandes garras clavadas en la tierra, junto a los costados de su cuerpo. Negándole cualquier posibilidad de escape.

Igual que él antes.

Y ella tan solo se puso a temblar, implorando por una muerte rápida a todos los dioses que llegaba a recordar.

Y cuando creyó ver su vida pasar frente a sus ojos, el dragón clamó un rugido a los cuatro vientos, agitando sus desordenados cabellos con aquel viento feroz y se marchó volando lo más rápido que pudo.

Hicca, tendida en la tierra con la cabeza dándole mil vueltas y el corazón desbocado, solo pudo ser capaz de decir una frase quebrada que ni siquiera ella misma era capaz de escuchar por el constante zumbido en sus orejas.

"¿Qué…hice?"

 **Ya esta, damas y caballeros. El maravilloso primer encuentro. Este me llevó un poco más de tiempo pero estoy contenta de haberlo terminado. Se que todavía me queda mucho para que este trabajo en proceso sea digno de mirar pero voy a hacer lo que pueda para que se adapte a mis expectativas y a las suyas.**

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **HanaNoSakura13: te traje nuevo capitulo. Espero que lo disfrutes.**

 **SakuraLi-Taisho: La verdad no puedo prometerte si todo va a hacer igual o si va a tener cambios. Parte de mis objetivos con esta historia es agregar momentos e ideas que no se ven ni en las películas ni en la serie. Aunque aun no se que ni donde ponerlas. Pero aun así espero que este fic te esté gustando y te agradezco por leer y darme tu opinión.**

 **Hasta la próxima!**


	3. Chapter 3

"¿Qué acaba de pasar?"

"¿Qué acaba de pasar?"

"¡¿Qué diablos acaba de pasar?!"

Sus piernas temblaban como gelatina, su ritmo cardiaco estaba por destrozar su tórax. La sangre fluía como un río en sus venas. El cuchillo estaba limpio en el bolsillo de su cinturón. Y aún no podía terminar de creer lo que había pasado.

Ella debe ser la primera persona en la historia en estar frente a un Furia Nocturna. La primera en tenerlo en sus manos. La primera con la oportunidad para matarlo. Y lo dejó escapar como una idiota.

¿En qué estaba pensando? Dejar ir la única oportunidad que tendría de ser valorada por su gente ¿Acaso había perdido la cabeza?

Y cuanto más pensaba, más quería golpear repetidamente su cabeza con alguna roca cercana.

¿Lo peor? No se arrepentía en absoluto.

Y era una completa incompetente por eso.

Solo quería dejar de pensar. Acostarse en su cama y esconderse bajo las mantas un par de años. A ver si con eso se atrevía a mostrar la cara a la sociedad de nuevo.

Y sus planes de una tarde tranquila se fueron al diablo cuando vio el fornido cuerpo de su padre al abrir la puerta.

-Tenemos que hablar- fue su bienvenida.

Y ella solo quería salir corriendo.

Se acercó hacia él. El fuego de la chimenea era la única luz en la oscura habitación, resaltando la seria complexión de Estoico.

Ambos, frente a frente, se miraron por unos segundos. La muchacha tragó en seco. Esto no era nada bueno.

-Tú ganas- dijo el pelirrojo- Vas entrenar. Empiezas en la mañana.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos.- ¿Qué?

-¿Tengo que ser más específico? Me rindo. Mañana a primera hora empieza tu entrenamiento.- aclaró.

Ahora sí que ella no podía respirar. ¿Por qué los dioses la odiaban tanto?

Unos brazos la tomaron desprevenida, atrayéndola a una capa dura de cuero y piel. Su padre la tenía agarrada de los hombros, en un intento de abrazo al que ninguno de los dos estaba acostumbrado.

-¿Pero qué te pasa, niña? Esto es lo que querías. Pensé que estarías más feliz.- mas Hicca no pronuncio palabra. No podía. Su boca, junto al resto de su cuerpo, estaba estático por la sorpresa.

Aun así podía escuchar la voz de su padre contándole todo lo que podrían hacer juntos. Dándole consejos anticipados para su primer día y sus primeras experiencias en el trabajo. Se perdió tras oír como le arrancaba los colmillos a un gronckle.

Esto era lo que deseaba. Debería estar emocionada. Supuso que debía sentirse feliz. Pero no era así. No se sentía bien

¿Por qué no era así?

Y de nuevo, los ojos jades de aquel dragón se colaron en su mente.

-Espera papá.- reaccionó, zafándose del agarre- No estoy tan segura de eso.

Y todo se envolvió en un profundo silencio. Hicca fue testigo de cómo los rasgos del vikingo mayor pasaron de estar alegres a un estado de completa seriedad.

-¿Cómo es que no estás segura de eso?- como un cuchillo, la voz cortó el silencio con impecable precisión. Y heló la sangre de la castaña a niveles que ni ella misma era capaz de admitir.

Tragó en seco.

-Lo que digo es que…bueno…ya tenemos muchos vikingos que pelean ¿verdad? ¿Por qué no probamos con algo nuevo? Siempre hay cosas importantes que se pasan por alto. Podría intentar con la pesca, o la panadería e incluso podría quedarme a ayudar a Bocón en la herrería- Trató de explicar.

Sin embargo, el pelirrojo estalló en sonoras carcajadas.

-Casi me lo creo. Tan hilarante como su padre. Toma, lo necesitarás- y le dio un hacha gigantesca de batalla que por poco la deja tirada en el suelo.

Está bien. Eso no salió como esperaba.

Segundo intento.

-Papá, no quiero matar dragones- dijo ella, esperando que la verdad no fuera tan dura para él.

Y como resultado, el vikingo solo río con más fuerzas- Por favor, claro que quieres

La chica bufó exasperada y reuniendo todo el valor que tenía, lo miró a los ojos- Yo no puedo matar dragones.

-Pero vas a matar dragones- Esto ya la estaba empezando a hartar.

-Papá, por favor. Sé que es lo que siempre quise pero… ¿No puedes entender que no sirvo para esto? Simplemente no puedo- Estaba muy cansada. No podía seguir con esa farsa. Ya había entendido que no era material para combatir dragones, lo acababa de probar. Lo mejor era apartarse.

Pero él, tan terco como siempre, se negaba a aceptar cualquier argumento.

-Nosotros no nos rendimos. Lo llevas en la sangre - dijo avanzando hacia ello.- Ya es hora, Hicca.

-¿Podrías escucharme por tan solo un segundo?- pero su padre seguía haciendo oídos sordos a sus quejas.

-Esto es importante. Cuando llevas esa hacha, nos llevas a todos contigo.- ahora entendía porque le resultaba tan pesada- Significa que hablas, caminas y piensas como nosotros.- ¿debía sentirse agradecida por eso?- Se acabó todo… esto.

El rostro de la joven se contorsionó en un claro deje de molestia al ver cómo, mediante un simple gesto, abarcaba toda su persona- Acabas de señalarme completa.

Lo mismo que Bocón hizo hace unas cuantas horas.

¿En serio era tan necesario recordárselo?

-¿Oíste?- ni siquiera era una pregunta, era una orden.

-Creo que era conversación va en un solo sentido.

-¡Oíste!- repitió nuevamente. Hicca lo sabía, había perdido esta batalla sin ni siquiera luchar. Sus ojos, voz y facciones lo confirmaban. Él no estaba dispuesto a escuchar ni una palabra más respecto al tema.

Como siempre lo hacía.

Resignada, no le quedó de otra más que agachar la cabeza- Oí.

-Bien- dijo él, agarrando una mochila de viaje a la que Hicca recién había notado. Una pequeña alarma se encendió en su cabeza al saber lo que eso significaba.

Se iría.

Se iría a otra de sus travesías en busca del nido.

Otro viaje con solo un pasaje de ida asegurado.

Porque no era ingenua. Sabía que cuando el barco saliera del puerto, no habría marcha atrás. Y muchos de los tripulantes valerosos que sacrificaban sus vidas, no volvían jamás. Y el único resultado que traía aquel barco era la cantidad de familias a las que tenían que brindarles sus respectivos pésames.

Otro viaje en donde volvían con las manos vacías.

Incómodo ante la mirada acusadora de su hija, no fue capaz de explicarse.- Entrena duro- fue lo único que pudo decir como apoyo- Volveré… tal vez.

Y salió de su casa. Sin un adiós ni un abrazo que consolara a la niña preocupada. Pero, claro, ella estaba acostumbrada. No era la primera vez que la dejaba sin nada que decir.

No era bueno para las despedidas.

-Y yo estaré aquí… tal vez.

Ninguno lo era.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Las ventanas de su cuarto se abrieron de par en par, dejando entrar la cálida luz del sol hacia los montones de pieles que la chica usaba como mantas. No había palabras para describir la cara de fastidio de la castaña. No había podido pegar ojo en toda la noche, la preocupación y el estrés no la dejaron. Cada vez que hallaba un poco de paz para dormir, le despertaba el hecho de que al día siguiente la esperarían las puertas abiertas de la Escuela de Dragones.

Y, por si fuera poco, no recibió la mañana con los cantos de aves ni olor a pan recién tostado.

-¡Hey! ¡Despierta, niña que llegaras tarde!

La estridente voz de Bocón fue lo único que tuvo en esa mañana.

No había nada mejor.

Hicca soltó un gruñido, hundiéndose más en su almohada. Trató de ignorar el grito de su mentor, quizás con un poco de suerte la cama terminaría por devorarla. Pero el constante golpeteo del hierro contra la madera le advertía que si no salía enseguida él entraría para arrastrarla a la escuela. Era bastante capaz, de eso no había duda.

-Ya oí, ya voy- respondió desganada pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que se le escuchara.

Y como dijo, no le tardó mucho estar lista. Solo era lavarse la cara, ponerse ropa cómoda y listo. Y se consideraba una de las personas más conscientes de lo que conlleva una buena higiene, a diferencia del resto ella si sabía lo que significaba la palabra "higiene". Aunque la parte más molesta era lidiar con su cabello, desaliñado como siempre. Solo fue capaz de controlarlo con una trenza.

De mala gana, tomó el hacha que su padre le había dado ayer.

Y si, seguía siendo pesada.

Al abrir la puerta, vió el rostro descontento de Bocón. Su única ceja se encontraba fruncida, sus ojos apuntados hacia ella como dos espadas recién afiladas y su pierna de palo no dejaba de tocar repetidamente el suelo.

Un "tin tin tin" que se había grabado en sus oídos.

Si. Quizás se había tardado demasiado para un vikingo cuya rutina matinal solo consistía en ponerse un casco y pulir su brazo.

-¿Qué se supone que haces? ¿Sabes cuánto me has hecho esperar? ¡Dioses! ¿Por qué las mujeres siempre tardan tanto? - Hicca se resignó a decir algo. Solo habían sido unos cuantos minutos- ¿Y por qué sigues ahí parada? ¡Muévete!

Y tan delicado como siempre, la arrastró hacia su fin.

La chica entro nuevamente en pánico, veía a todos lados tratando de buscar rutas de escape o alguna salida para esta situación. Hasta rezaba por un dragón apareciera de repente y la llevara como ganado.

Y no. No estaba exagerando.

-Pero mira nada más, estas nerviosa ¿verdad? Recuerdo la primera vez que pisé ese lugar como si fuera ayer. Los gritos de dolor, el olor a carne quemada, las mordeduras envenenadas.- con un suspiro enternecedor, se sumió en su memoria juvenil- Que recuerdos.

-Sí, eso me hace sentir bastante tranquila- ironizó la chica. Siendo sincera, la idea de ser carnada de dragón no le era muy atractiva en esos instantes.

Bocón la miró confundido.

-¿Pero que pasa niña? Pesaba que estarías más…emocionada. Si supieras lo que me costó convencer a tu padre de que te dejara entrenar.- expuso sin darse cuenta del verdadero significado de esas palabras- Ese hombre es tan terco como una mula.

La chica abrió sus ojos como platos.- ¡¿Fuiste tú?!

-¿Quién más si no?- dijo sin más- No te preocupes, me lo agradeces después.

¿Agradecerle? Si ahora mismo estaba planeando tirarlo al mar para que se lo coman los peces.

-Sí, seguro- masculló entre dientes. Quizás simplemente cubrirlo con aceite de pescado sería una mejor opción, sería llevado por los dragones antes de darle tiempo para gritar.

Y tan rápido como vinieron, las ideas se borraron de su mente al ver a un pequeño grupo de personas conocidas.

"Hay dioses"

-¡A la hora que llegas! ¿Tienes idea de cuánto tiempo estuvimos parados aquí? Yo ya habría arrancado la cabeza de un dragón- Y como usualmente lo era, Patán fue el primero en saltar para quejarse. La mirada café del chico cayó sobre ella y, al igual que un perro rabioso, empezó a ladrar- ¡No me digas que nos hiciste esperar para buscar a la rara!

Sip. Hicca ya sabía que eso pasaría.

Y él no era el único. Los gemelos y Ash no dejaban de mirarla, sabiendo que la culpaban por la situación. Si las miradas fueran puñales ya la hubieran liquidado.

-¿Vas a seguir quejándote o quieres entrar?- y el silencio fue su única respuesta. La emoción de los chicos por entrar ahí era enorme. Todos querían entrar al mismo lugar en el que entraron sus padres, y los padres de sus padres y todas las generaciones de sus familias antes que ellos.

Claro, excepto la castaña que únicamente trataba de buscar la mejor manera de salir de ahí sin ser vista.

-¡Bienvenidos al entrenamiento!- y ante la mirada expectante de los alumnos, las puertas se abrieron.

El lugar del que tanto habían oído, se presentaba ante ellos.

El inicio de su vida empezaba ahí.

Sus primeros pasos como vikingos empezaban ahí.

El derramamiento de sangre…empezaba ahí.

-No hay vuelta atrás- Ash- el primero en salir de su ensoñación- dió un paso en frente, con la cabeza alta, el pecho inflado de orgullo y un hacha afilada y pulida en sus manos. Tenía el porte de un guerrero y la actitud de un vikingo.

Y el resto siguió sus pasos, al igual que una manada de lobos siguiendo a su Alfa, maravillados por lo que sus ojos veían. Mientras ella caminaba recelosa, con miedo de sus propios pasos.

Para ellos esa construcción de piedra y hierro eran sus inicios.

Para Hicca… una jaula.

Esa es la gran diferencia.

Ellos se mantenían entusiastas y valientes. Esperando por todo. Buscando seguir los pasos de sus predecesores. Y asumir como vikingos. Para ella, eso parecía estar cada vez más lejano. La distancia entre ellos era tanta que siempre veía sus espaldas. Y estaba empezando a pensar que era mejor quedarse atrás.

-Es hora de empezar.- y Bocón fue quien la despertó de sus pensamientos pesimistas. Gracias al cielo- El recluta que lo haga mejor tendrá el honor de matar a su primer dragón en frente de toda la aldea.

-Hicca ya mató a un Furia Nocturna ¿Eso la descalifica?- y unas risas sonaron tras el comentario de Patán. Pues como no, el imbécil nunca desaprovechaba la oportunidad para hacerla menos.

Quizás sus padres habían acertado en llamarlo de esa manera.

Pero, a pesar de todo, esas simples palabras trajeron de nuevo los acontecimientos de ayer a su cabeza. Los ojos jades de aquel dragón, el rugido bestial, su incapacidad. Su debilidad.

Y de nueva cuenta quería correr lejos de ahí.

O por lo menos esconder su cabeza bajo un hoyo por un tiempo.

Si…eso no estaría tan mal.

Y un brazo cálido la abrazó por los hombros.

-Tranquila. Todo estará bien- su gentil consuelo le sacó una sonrisa- eres pequeña y débil. No serás un blanco obvio. Te verás como loca o enferma e irán por los jóvenes más vikingos- finalizó con unas palmaditas.

¿En serio debía sentirse culpable por querer atentar contra su vida?

Antes que se diera cuenta, el hombre de una ceja la arrastró hacia el resto de los reclutas. Todos armados formando una línea de combate frente a enormes puertas de acero. Gruñidos bestiales salían del interior y marcas de garras se encontraban por todo el metal.

La chica no pudo hacer más que tragar en seco mientras se aferraba más a su hacha.

-Detrás de las puertas hay algunas de las especies de dragones que aprenderán a combatir- empezó Bocón, caminando frente a las puertas sin inmutarse por el brusco movimiento que las bestias hacían sobre ellas- El mortífero Nader

-Rapidez: 8; Armadura: 16- oyó Hicca a su lado. Patapez veía fascinado las puertas y exponiendo su características y distinguidas cualidades. Su inteligencia y su memoria eran increíbles; o eso pensaba la castaña. En un pueblo como aquel, la fuerza y la resistencia en batalla eran virtudes más valoradas.

A medida que Bocón iba avanzando, soltaba un dato curioso. Como un instinto natural.

Pero, realmente, resultaba tal vez algo irritante.

-¡Ya cállate!- Gritó el de una pata, harto de la palabrería del mocoso.

Él, al igual que muchos vikingos- por no decir todos-, gozaba de un perfecto mal genio y cuerdas vocales fuertes y resistentes.

Bastante encantador ¿verdad?

El instructor soltó un suspiro poniendo una mano sobre la palanca de la puerta- Y… el Gronckle.

Todos se tensaron al sospechar lo que el hombre se proponía. Y su sonrisa socarrona no hacía más que confirmar sus suposiciones. El valor se esfumó de sus facciones y un nuevo sentimiento invadió sus cuerpos.

Hicca lo conocía bien.

Era el miedo.

Porque esta era la primera vez que estarían cara a cara con un dragón. No eran sus padres los protagonistas de esa batalla, eran ellos. Y todos compartían el mismo pensamiento.

Estaban en problemas.

-¡Oye! ¿No nos enseñaras primero?- saltó Patán, un ligero temblor en su voz y la duda en sus ojos lo delataban. Él tampoco estaba listo para esto.

La castaña casi se ríe por la ironía.

-Soy un firme creyente de aprender sobre la marcha.- y sucedió lo inevitable. El enorme leño, lo único que evitaba su encuentro con ese dragón, se levantó.

Y todo el cumulo de nervios que llevaban en sí explotó al ver a la fiera de alas pequeñas y rugido feroz.

Todos corrieron en distintas direcciones, tratando de evitar ser atrapados por el Gronckle. Parecían un montón de ovejas huyendo de un lobo. No sabían que hacer. No sabían cómo moverse. No sabían nada. Las pocas experiencias que tenían apagando incendios no les serviría de nada.

Y su querido pastor…parado como si nada a un costado de la masacre. -Aprenderán a sobrevivir. Si se desconcentran…se muren-

-¿En serio?- se quejó la castaña con la respiración entrecortada. Correr por su vida con un hacha del doble de su peso no era muy sencillo que digamos- Dinos algo que no sepamos.

Rodando los ojos, se dispuso a ignorar el sarcasmo de la chica- ¿Qué es lo primero que necesitan?

-¿Un doctor?

-¿Rapidez: 5?

-Un escudo- sentenció Ash con cabeza fría pese a la situación. Era el único que mantenía la compostura. Y, al parecer, el primero en decir algo útil.

Tan rápido como fueron capaces de hacer, acataron las órdenes del ojiazul. Aferrándose a esa idea como depredador a un trozo de carne. Los escudos desaparecieron uno a uno. Pero la joven castaña era incapaz de levantar la pieza de madera y metal. Sus manos no sabían dónde ni cómo ni mucho menos que agarrar.

"Si no estuviéramos corriendo por nuestras vidas de seguro ya tendría a Patán atrás de mi" y no se equivocaba.

Y justo cuando logró sujetar la cuerda del escudo lo más firme que pudo, vió a la criatura marrón de escamas duras como piedras acercarse más y más hacia aquel punto. Y, gracias a los cielos, alcanzó a correr hacia el otro extremo del campo antes de que la bola de fuego sea disparado de aquel hocico rocoso.

-El escudo es la pieza más importante de su equipo.- siguió Bocón- Si deben elegir entre una espada y un escudo, tomen el escudo.

Los gemelos no tuvieron la misma suerte que ella. Enfrascados en su pelea fraternal, el ataque los derribó. Brutilda quedó algo aturdida por el choque, tambaleándose de un lado a otro pero aun de pie. Su hermano se encontraba inconsciente en el suelo con un chichón en la cabeza. Cortesía de la rubia.

Ambos cabezas huecas estaban fuera.

-¡Ruido! Hagan mucho ruido para alterar la puntería del dragón-gritó su maestro.

Una sinfonía alarmante de mazos y cuchillas resonó entre las paredes de piedra, el vuelo del Gronckle se volvió torpe y su vista se empezó a nublar. Los chicos lo arrinconaron, acercándose poco a poco aun chocando sus armas contra los escudos.

Sin embargo, aunque sus pupilas iban de un lado a otro indefinidamente, un dragón era un dragón. Más fuerte y más grande que cualquiera de ellos. Y sus brazos comenzaron a cansarse.

Hicca ya no podía más, el brazo le ardía como si un rayo se hubiera metido entre sus músculos. Esa arma era demasiado para ella. Pero tenía que cargarla ¿verdad? Era, básicamente, una lucha de supervivencia. Ir desarmada no era una opción.

Una maldición se ahogó en sus labios al ver un estallido cerca de ella.

Los Gronckle tenían seis tiros, ya iban dos.

Y otra explosión retorció sus oídos junto al grito histérico del rubio grandote. Patapez estaba fuera. Y Patán no duró mucho más que él.

Cuatro menos. Dos por salir.

Justo para ella y Ash.

-Solo quedamos nosotros ¿verdad?- dijo con un ligero temblor en su voz, ese que siempre estaba cada vez que hablaba con el rubio.

Y una mirada despectiva fue lo que recibió.

-Te equivocas, solo tú- y tan hábil como de costumbre, se esfumó a paso veloz. Esquivando la bola de fuego que iba directo hacia la chica.

La misma que había mandado lejos su hacha y escudo.

Mas no tuvo tiempo para sentir alivio por la falta de peso. Porque al ver al frente, supo que ella era el objetivo en el punto de mira del dragón. Ni lento ni perezoso este se lanzó a alcanzarla, batiendo tan rápido sus alas que tan solo pudo divisar un borrón.

Su respiración se aceleró y un sentimiento familiar se apoderó de su cuerpo.

La adrenalina.

Corrió tras el escudo, teniendo a la bestia un poco más cerca a cada paso. Hasta que no hubo donde correr. Ni tampoco escudo que la proteja.

Ella estaba sola, acorralada entre la pared y el dragón.

El parentesco de la situación con lo sucedido el día de ayer le parecía sorprendente. En menos de dos días, ya había sido víctima de tres dragones.

Vaya suerte.

Cuando vió el naranja inundar el interior de su boca, creyó que estaba perdida.

Cerró los ojos, esperando su fin.

El último disparo se oyó.

Y ella seguía ahí.

Abrió los ojos; solo para ver a su mentor clavando su garfio en los dientes del dragón. Alejándolo lo más posible de ella.

-¡Vuelve a la cama salchicha con patas!- sin delicadeza arrojó al Gronckle a su jaula, y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Ni una gota de sudor por arrastrar tan increíble peso. A diferencia del resto de los chicos que por poco no se les salía el corazón del pecho.

En pocos segundos había frenado lo que ninguno de los reclutas pudo.

Y Hicca se arrepintió profundamente de haber querido lanzarlo al mar.

-Tendrás otra oportunidad, no te preocupes- dijo ayudándola a levantarse. La castaña aún se sentía mareada, y junto al repentino zumbido sonando en sus oídos no hacían una combinación muy favorable.

Sus piernas aun temblaban y con solo ver al resto supo que su condición no era mucho mejor.

Esa era su primera experiencia con un dragón.

Y el resultado no resultó acorde a sus expectativas. No había sido como esperaron.

Porque por primera vez se dieron cuenta de que con solo un error podía acabar todo.

Una realidad que ninguna persona quiere aceptar y la sufre lo quiera o no.

Esa es la derrota.

-Recuerden un dragón siempre… _siempre…ataca para matar_ \- sentenció saliendo del lugar. No había nada más que decir.

La clase había terminado.

Y el estadio se fue vaciando hasta solo quedar una persona.

La joven se ojos verdes que no dejaba de ver el destrozó de la pared, sin dejar de pensar que hubiera hecho esa explosión en ella.

 _Un dragón siempre ataca para matar._

Esas palabras se repetían y repetían en su cabeza.

Con la llegada de un rugido feroz y una mirada jade que la había perseguido toda la noche, empezó a temblar.

Y no, no era por miedo.

"¿Por qué tu no?"

Era por la curiosidad que en ella estaba surgiendo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **LO TERMINE! GRACIAS A DIOS.**

 **Pero primero y principal: No me maten! Les juro que no voy a abandonar la historia y lamento mucho la demora. No quiero que piensen que no me lo tomo en serio porque no es así. Les juro que no fue mi intención. Tengan piedad.**

 **Es que en mi país estamos de vacaciones y...bueno... a mi familia se le ocurrió ir a visitar a mis abuelos en medio del campo.**

 **Sin Internet.**

 **Sin Wifi.**

 **Sin Compu. Mi hermosa compu.**

 **En serio disculpen. Y espero que este capitulo- el más largo que hice hasta ahora- los compense de alguna manera.**

 **Hananosakura13: Perdón! Te juro que no fue mi intención hacerte esperar. Sinceramente, agradezco que hayas seguido tanto la historia como para quejarte porque no actualizo. Eso me pone muy feliz. Gracias. Y tus comentarios en serio me ponen de buen humor. Sinceramente, incluso yo noto cierta mejoría entre el primer capitulo y este y quiero saber si lo puedo hacer mejor. Así que, por favor, espero que sigas siguiendo este fic.**

 **Estoy abierta a preguntas, criticas, peticiones y reviews.**

 **Gracias por leer!**


	4. Chapter 4

"¿Que estoy haciendo?"

Oculta entre las sombras de una casa, una joven castaña veía hacia todos lados esperando no encontrar ojos curiosos que la vigilen. La suerte le sonrío esta vez. O, mas bien, el sentido común pues nadie en su sano juicio andaría tan temprano a la madruga con la posibilidad de amenazantes bestias acechando su espalda.

Bueno…aparte de ella.

Pero ¿Por qué?

¿Por qué aún sabiendo eso seguía moviéndose ?

Sin razón alguna, se había despertado a penas el sol salió, tomó su cuaderno y se marchó. Y sí. Si estaba al tanto de que en tan solo unas cuantas horas para su entrenamiento.

Y no le importaba en lo absoluto.

Sabía las consecuencias. Era de esperar la decepción en los ojos de Bocón y ni hablar del discurso de su padre cuando se enterara de eso. Simplemente, sus pies se habían movido por su cuenta directo hacia el bosque.

Al lugar donde había visto al Furia Nocturna.

Donde esos ojos jades la miraron por primera vez.

Quizás ya se habría ido. Tal vez siguió su instinto y se fue. ¿Quién no lo haría teniendo un pueblo de vikingos yendo tras su cabeza? … ¿o tras haber sido capturado?

Aceleró el paso, sintiendo la emoción fluyendo en su cuerpo como un volcán en erupción. No frenó ni bajó su velocidad- pese a su nula resistencia física- hasta adentrarse en el oscuro bosque.

¿A quién quería engañar?

Sabía muy bien la razón por la que corría hacia allí con tal desenfreno. Lo sabía a la perfección. Se lo repetía constantemente mientras evitaba troncos chuecos y ramas.

Quería verlo.

Tan simple como eso.

"Vuelve"

"Aun estás a tiempo"

"No hagas nada estúpido"

Pero ya de nada servían los reproches de su consciencia. No cuando ante sus pies estaban los restos de la red con la que lo había capturado. Al ver el camino de escamas negras brillando sobre la tierra supo que era demasiado tarde.

No iba a retroceder ahora.

Tomó una de las pistas, maravillándose por lo suave que era. Su negro color le recordó vagamente al ala de un cuervo y al pasar una mano por el borde terminó cortándose. Una gota rojiza se deslizó por todo el largo de su dedo, inmediatamente se lo llevó a la boca.

Quién diría que algo tan pequeño cortaba como el filo de una espada.

No era una herida tan profunda. Trabajando en la herrería se había conseguido más cicatrices y quemaduras de las que podía contar.

Siguió el camino de hojas secas y brea, llenando sus oídos con el ruido de las ramas quebradas bajo sus pies. Hasta que llegó al final del camino.

Un montón de rocas.

Un pequeño tic apareció en su ojo izquierdo. ¿Era una broma? ¿Acaso se había saltado el entrenamiento por esto? ¿Un camino sin salida?

Estuvo a punto de dar media vuelta e irse, hasta que vió una pequeña luz filtrarse en ese montón de rocas. Había un pequeño espacio entre ellas, no muy grande ni muy pequeño. Perfecto para que ella pudiera pasar.

Tomó aire y tratando de hacerse más pequeña de lo que era se metió por ese estrecho espacio; sorprendiéndose por su profundidad pues lo que debería ser una rendija diminuta era un amplio túnel de unos cuantos metros de longitud.

Cada vez que avanzaba, la luz se hacía más intensa.

Y al fin pudo ver lo que se ocultaba tras ese muro de rocas.

Un extenso lago redondo, distintos peces nadaban por allí aunque su cantidad dejaba mucho que desear. Árboles que se prendían de la tierra con fuerza, llegando a ser bastante altos y a cubrir ese pequeño páramo de ojos curiosos. El canto de las aves resonaba en ese lugar, llenándolo de una paz que pocos serían capaces de explicar. Las aguas se agitaban levemente con la brisa matinal, provocando ondas en las nubes que se reflejaban en ellas.

Era un lugar precioso.

Un pequeño paraíso privado.

Y Hicca solo miraba decepcionada la última pieza del sendero que había seguido. Una escama casi tan grande como la palma de su mano era la última pista. Y no la había llevado a nada.

Ella sabía que las posibilidades de que el dragón permaneciera allí eran escazas y, aun así, la tristeza empaño su semblante. Sus ojos perdieron aquel destello encantador. La idea de no volverlo a ver, le revolvía el estómago y ni siquiera sabía porque.

Preocupada por un dragón.

Un dragón que intentó matarla.

No. Uno que no la mató.

Se estaba volviendo loca.

-Que estúpida- dijo, apretando resignada el pedazo de piel que tenía en su mano sana.

Y antes de que pudiera darse la vuelta, una sombra oscura pasó por encima del túnel con tal fuerza que la hizo caer. Espantándola por completo. Asomándose un poco por el hueco de salida, pudo ver un par de alas negras agitándose rápidamente y patas conocidas rasgando la piedra. Intentando aferrarse a ella con toda la fuerza de sus garras.

No duró mucho y la gravedad venció, la criatura de negras escamas bajó planeando directo hacia un costado del lugar. Soltando alaridos furiosos de vez en cuando.

No había notado a la chica que lo observaba con asombro.

Pero ella sí.

Una sonrisa se plasmó en todo el rostro de la castaña, sus ojos verdes volvieron a tener esa chispa.

Respirando entre jadeos y con el pulso desenfrenado solo fue capaz de pensar en una cosa.

"¡Lo encontré!"

El Furia Nocturna que había estado buscando.

Estuvo a punto de soltar un grito de victoria y, haciendo uso de la última pizca de buen juicio que le quedaba, se tapó la boca. Recordó quien era esa bestia quien trataba de trepar por las paredes.

Un dragón.

Un dragón de sentidos agudos.

Se ocultó entre rocas buscando estar más cerca y, sobretodo, evitar que la noté. Afortunadamente, no lo hizo. La suerte le sonrió por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Él estaba tan centrado en tratar de volar que ni se dio cuenta que ella estaba allí.

No tardó ni un segundo en sacar su cuaderno y su lápiz y se dispuso a hacer tantos trazos como pudiera. Delineo el lomo, las patas, la cabeza y la cola de vista superior. Un pequeño boceto que terminó segundos después de haber borrado los restos de carbón del papel.

Un profundo estrepito la hizo girar hacia el Furia Nocturna.

Era él cayendo de bruces al suelo.

Realmente su incapacidad para volar era notoria. No tenía patas heridas y sus alas estaban en perfecto estado. ¿Por qué no podía irse volando?

Eso pensaba ella.

Hasta que él se dio vuelta.

La chica ahogó un gemido entre sus manos.

En donde debería haber una cola negra y brillante, solo había una media pieza de su timón de escamas y piel. Solo tenía un ala inferior. Solo una. El resto era piel cortada que había cicatrizado.

Sus ojos se cristalizaron al ver que eso era su culpa.

¿De qué otra manera podría habérselo hecho? Si ella misma lo había hecho caer a metros de distancia del suelo con esa estúpida red.

Frustrada, trató de borrar con su manga la cola que no tenía. Sin darse cuenta que su lápiz había caído de su bolsillo.

A penas se percató de ello, intentó alcanzarlo.

Pero… ¡Ups! Demasiado tarde.

Ya había tocado tierra.

Y los ojos que hasta entonces no habían advertido su presencia, la miraban con atención.

"Hay dioses"

Sus piernas no le respondían. Su cuerpo entero estaba estático ante la mirada del dragón. Completamente petrificada, solo se quedó viendo a aquel ser que en cualquier momento podría saltar sobre ella y no darle la oportunidad de correr.

Ese es la cuestión.

No lo hizo.

Se quedó tendido en el suelo, expectante, observándola con intensidad. Alerta de cualquier movimiento pero sin ningún signo de querer atacar. Pero, quizás fue por tan solo un segundo, pero en esos ojos pudo distinguir un ápice de luz que no había visto antes.

La misma luz que brillaba en sus propios ojos.

La curiosidad.

En ese momento, las ganas de correr se esfumaron. Y con ello, todo lo demás.

Vikingos, dragones, entrenamiento, Bocón, su padre...

Todo se esfumó.

Eran ellos dos solamente. Ella y él. Ambos tambaleando en la cumbre del miedo y el interés. Era algo involuntario. Instintivo. Completamente desconocido para cualquiera de ellos y quienes los vieran.

Pero ninguno pudo desviar la mirada.

Hicca no paraba de pensar que era esto. Debía correr, tenía que correr, antes de que el dragón dejara de mostrarle clemencia. No estaba armada, salvo por la pequeña cuchilla que estaba en su bolsillo.

 _Un dragón siempre ataca para matar._

Esas palabras la sacaron de su propia ensoñación y, antes que pudiera notarlo, su mano ya estaba sujetando el mango del cuchillo.

Un gruñido feroz resonó entre las paredes de piedra y una bola de plasma estalló junto a ella. Asustada, la chica salió corriendo tan rápido como pudo. Aun con el sonido de su rugido zumbando en sus oídos y un grito reprimido en su garganta. Su pecho bajaba y subía al ritmo acelerado de su respiración, contrayendo sus pulmones a una velocidad casi inhumana.

No paró de correr hasta que estuvo en un lugar seguro. Ni siquiera se percató de que del cielo comenzaron a caer gotas cada vez más fuertes. La llovizna se convirtió en tormenta en unos cuantos segundos. Empapando por completo a la chica quien, con las manos en sus rodillas, trataba de recuperar el aire que había perdido sin importarle nada más.

Un relámpago se oyó a la distancia.

Para Hicca fue más bien el rugido bestial del Furia Nocturna.

El mismo que, nuevamente, la había dejado vivir.

¿Un dragón cuya puntería puede volar una casa a kilómetros de distancia falló en atinarle a una chica a corta distancia? ¿Cómo pudo fallar un blanco tan fácil?

Porque ni siquiera había intentado atinarle.

Él ni siquiera tenía pensado atacar.

Por lo menos no hasta que ella sacó el cuchillo.

No pudo evitar la culpa que sintió al recordarlo, llenando su boca de un agrio sabor.

"¿Qué acabo de hacer?"

Arrepentida, no pudo hacer otra cosa que dejar que la lluvia la empapara. ¿Por qué había hecho eso? ¿Por qué fue tan idiota?

"Por la misma razón que él"- le reprochó su consciencia- "Estabas asustada"

Esa era la verdad.

La única e irremplazable.

Porque desde el momento en que tuvo arma en mano, la cuchilla solo pudo reflejar una cosa.

Una niña inexperta sosteniendo un arma que no sabía usar.

Y una presa que solo buscaba huir.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN**

 **LISTO! TERMINADO.**

 **Se que es algo corto, es el más corto hasta ahora, pero tengo una muy buena razón para eso. Bueno, los capítulos cortos permiten una lectura rápida y dinámica (comprobado científicamente) y ,además, estoy por empezar las clases cofcofprisióncofcof y el tiempo que me exige es bastante grande y quiero actualizar todas las semanas hasta que termine la historia. Así que, podría decirse, que estoy obligada por las circunstancias.**

 **Aunque si logro mi plan de irme a otro país antes de que empiece mi tortura sería otra historia.**

 **En fin, se que este capitulo es algo diferente a lo que pasa en la película y quizás un poco triste. Conste que advertí que pondría mi toque personal en cada escena. Quiero que Hicca aprenda por experiencia lo que siente Chimuelo, quiero explotar más el sentimiento de culpa que Hiccup sintió cuando lo atrapó. Quiero hacerle entender el miedo que siente y que a los ojos del dragón, por lo menos en ese primer encuentro, ella es el cazador y él la presa.** **Amo los juegos de roles y este es uno de mis favoritos.**

 **Vamos con mi parte favorita~ Los Reviews!**

 **SakuraLi-Taisho: Sorpresa! Hubo continuación! Y va a seguir hasta que de por terminada esta historia. Así que vamos a ver hacia donde nos lleva esto, porque sinceramente no tengo ni idea. Me gusta dejar que la historia hable por si sola. Pero agradecería mucho tu opinión y crítica porque se que me queda mucho por mejorar.**

 **HanaNoSakura13: En serio? Me alegro de que te haya gustado! Y, sinceramente, espero que este capitulo también te haya sorprendido. Y por supuesto que tengo la intención de terminar este fic y obviamente voy a seguir haciendo otros de HTYD. Como no hacerlo? Practicamente estoy enamorada de la historia y los personajes. Y todavía me queda leer los libros -_-. Bueno, espero que para ese momento sigas pendiente de lo que escribo. En serio me alegran todos los reviews que me mandan.**

 **Gracias por leer bellos desconocidos!**

 **Nos vemos la próxima!**


	5. Chapter 5

El ambiente de pronto se tornó demasiado pesado. La joven pecosa caminaba entre la lluvia con la cabeza gacha, perdida en sus pensamientos. Sus pies se hundían en el lodo con cada paso, dejando las huellas de la suela de su bota rápidamente borradas por el torrencial. Su cabello alborotado se encontraba ahora pegado a su rostro, una maraña de mechas mojadas que le obstruían la vista.

Tampoco es como si importara demasiado.

Caminaba sin siquiera pensar en la fuerte lluvia que caía sobre ella ni el frío que calaba sus huesos.

Como un barco siguiendo una dirección determinada, sin un timón que la guiará y solo un par de velas para fijar el curso.

Ausente y automático.

Estaba en blanco. Perdida en los acontecimientos del día. Tratando de unirlos para encontrar a una razón de su comportamiento.

El suyo y…el de él.

En sus oídos aun retumbaba el furioso rugido, que tantos habían tomado como un grito de guerra. No obstante, era más similar al alarido agonizante de un enfermo. Y esos ojos, grabados con fuego ardiente en sus retinas, no hacían más que erizarle más la piel.

Aun al estar a un par de kilómetros de distancia.

Sin darse cuenta, emprendió un camino silencioso hacia quien sabe dónde.

Grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir que se encontraba frente a las grandes puertas del Gran Comedor.

"Diablos" pensó resignada. Estuvo a punto de dar media vuelta e irse hacia su casa, esperando que las sabanas la tragaran pero el fuerte gruñido de su estómago le advirtió que no era prudente.

Y sin más abrió la puerta.

-Estoy muerta- susurró al ver como todas las miradas se clavaban en ella. En especial los jóvenes y el vikingo de una ceja sentados en la mesa más cercana.

A cada paso que daba, más eran las miradas juiciosas que se fijaban en la castaña. Salvo por los usuales bebedores que solo se concentraban en tratar de que su jarra no estuviera vacía de aquel licor dorado que tanto amaban. Si es que no se encontraban noqueados sobre las mesas por abusar de ese "regalo divino". Otros, simplemente, se limitaron a ignorarla mientras conversaban de viejas leyendas urbanas, sin darse cuenta de las espinas de salmón suspendidas en sus molares.

Solo otro ejemplo de la conducta poco educada de su comunidad.

Mojaba el piso al caminar. Su trenza casi desecha se derramaba en gotas al igual que un río fuera de su caudal. No se había dado cuenta de que tanto temblaba hasta que la abrazó la calidez de un espacio cerrado.

Tomó un plato con solo una pieza de pollo ante los vivaces ojos celestes de Bocón. Apenada, lo miró también articulando unas sinceras disculpas y él solo le devolvió una mirada de "hablaremos luego" con una severidad pocas veces vista en él. Y no solo él los gemelos y Patán se reían entre ellos, no había que ser muy inteligente para adivinar quién era el objetivo de esas burlas. Pudo notar como Patapez la miró unos segundos, para después desviar la vista hacia su humeante plato.

Su rostro se coloreó de vergüenza al ver la mirada gélida de Ash sobre ella. Sin pena, sin burla, sin nada. Solo una frialdad que sobrepasaba el nivel de un glaciar. Un desprecio contenido que no pudo tolerar.

De pronto la idea de correr hacia su casa bajo la lluvia y el estómago vació no le parecía mala idea.

Buscó una mesa vacía, lo más alejada posible de ese grupo de depredadores y lo más cercana al fuego.

Afortunadamente, encontró una en una esquina del comedor lo suficientemente alejada. Se acercó ahí tambaleándose como quien camina por la tabla. Sus rodillas temblaban demasiado y no dejaba de tiritar provocando el choque constante de sus dientes.

Pero estaba bien. Todo estaba bien. Solo tenía que comer e irse. Tan fácil como eso.

O eso fue lo que pensó.

Un pie se posó delante de ella, haciéndola tropezar.

Calló de cara al suelo, tirando la única pieza de pollo de su plato y golpeándose fuertemente la nariz. Risas estallaron en aquel salón cuan alarido de cuervo. Hicca alzó la mirada, encontrándose con los ojos burlones de Patán. En su rostro lucía una radiante sonrisa triunfadora, dejando entrever orgulloso sus dientes torcidos.

-Ups. Lo siento, no fue mi intención- dijo él en un tono de falsa pena muy poco creíble; más con esa cara de estúpido que nadie le borraba- Deberías tener más cuidado. No queremos que te lastimes.

Y ya está.

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

Sus ojos llenos de odio, se clavaron en el chico. Nunca en su vida había mirado a alguien de esa manera. No escucho nada. Ni los llamados de Bocón o las estrepitosas risas de sus compañeros. Ni siquiera la mirada azulada de su rubio compañero. Salió corriendo sin importarle nada más.

Volviendo a estar metida en aquel diluvio.

Y sus apresurados pasos no se detuvieron hasta cerrar de un portazo la puerta de su casa.

Dejándose caer hasta el suelo, al fin pudo sentir que podía respirar.

-Idiotas- fue lo que dijo mientras escondía su cabeza entre sus piernas. No sabía si se refería a los vikingos, a Patán o… a ella misma.

Sin darse cuenta, un líquido salino empezó a rodar por sus mejillas.

Y no…no era por la lluvia.

Con furia, se limpió las lágrimas. ¡Dioses! Seguro se veía patética con la cara roja y mojada, las ropas hechas un desastre y el cabello enmarañado en algo que ni siquiera podría llamarse trenza. Apuesto que hasta los bufones y borrachos del pueblo se veían mejor que ella.

¿Qué diría su padre ahora?

Una risa amarga se escapó de sus labios- Como si él estuviera aquí.

Y eso no era más que la verdad. La casa estaba silenciosa, quizás más de lo usual. Quizás nunca han mantenido una relación padre e hija decente pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que había empezado a extrañarlo. El sonido de la tinta en los pergaminos cuando hacia cuentas, su ceño fruncido por la concentración al afilar su hacha, como la leche del desayuno se le pegaba en el bigote, la forma estruendosa en que sorbía su sopa…eran cosas que se habían grabado en su memoria pese de carecer de cualquier tipo de charla amena.

Y no importaban las razones, cuando él no estaba no podía dejar de sentirse sola.

Y las posibilidades de no volver a verlo nunca empezaron a ser demasiado altas para ella. Estaba asustada. La idea de que no llegue gritando "Estoy aquí" como si hubiera ido de paseo en vez de una misión suicida y que en vez de él aparezca un extraño conocido con una mirada de lastima y un casco quemado en sus manos le aterrorizaba.

Porque ella sabía que terminaría preparando un funeral para el amanecer.

Decidida en no pensar más ese tipo de cosas -o, más bien, no pensar en nada más- fue a su habitación. Su nariz estaba empezando a picarle por los estornudos que querían salir y no estaba lista para quedarse todo el día en cama por un resfriado.

Bueno…si lo estaba. Pero apostaría lo que fuera que Bocón la arrastraría al entrenamiento con fiebre y todo aunque esta rayara los límites de una enfermedad terminal.

Se quitó sus ropas una a una y cambiándolas por una cómoda camisa azul que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, unos suaves pantalones de cordero y unas botas de piel. Viendo como las mangas cubrían completamente sus manos y el dobladillo del pantalón ya llevaba dos vueltas, se lamentó de ser tan pequeña. No es que quisiera ser musculosa y robusta como el resto de mujeres de la aldea solo que no despreciaba la idea de ser lo suficientemente grande para que la ropa le quedara bien.

¿Acaso era mucho pedir?

Ignorando ese hecho, volvió al salón y sentada frente al fuego empezó a cepillar su cabello. Hebra por hebra, fue desatando los nudos que se habían formado en aquel ajetreado día.

Aquel ajetreado día.

Las imágenes volvieron a colarse en su mente, azotándola con la fuerza de violentas olas.

El Furia nocturna herido.

Sus ojos clavados en ella.

Él reflejándose en sus bosques. Ella misma reflejándose en sus iris.

Ambos curiosos.

Ambos asustados.

Se preguntaba si aún seguía intentando salir de ahí, si sus garras estarían muy dañadas de tanto rasgar la piedra, si su cola estaba mejor. Debía estarlo ¿No? Los dragones sanan más rápido que los humanos. Las heridas que le provocó su ataque ya debían ser un recuerdo pasado.

Una risa sin humor salió de sus labios- Si, claro.

Las cicatrices no desaparecen tan rápido. No siendo de tal gravedad.

Y aun cuando ella era la única culpable ¿Por qué la había dejado vivir?

Confundida, desvió la vista hacia las delgadas llamas brillando sobre la madera. Perdiéndose en las extrañas figuras que danzaban sobre los leños. Hasta que pudo distinguir claramente la delineada figura de esas bestias en las que tanto pensaba.

Y unas nuevas palabras se clavaron en su mente.

Unas que hace mucho llevaban rondando por ahí.

 _Un dragón siempre ataca para matar._

En serio estaba empezando a dudar de la verdad tras esas palabras.

De repente, un sonido la alertó haciéndole pegar un pequeño saltito en su lugar. Era alguien tocando la puerta.

Se levantó de un salto dispuesta a abrirle al extraño- ¿Quién estaría tan loco para venir aquí con este tiempo?

Abrió la puerta

Ohh.

Un joven rubio y robusto, completamente mojado se hallaba en tras ella. Sus pieles todas mojadas, el cabello húmedo escapándose por el casco. Justo igual que ella hace unos momentos.

-Hola- dijo Patapez, con una sonrisa nerviosa en sus labios.

Y ella solo podía mirarlo confundida.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- soltó sin más, desconfiada del chico plantado frente a ella. ¿Quién diablos se movería de su casa con el cielo cayéndose a pedazos?- No es un buen momento para estar fuera de casa, créeme.

El muchacho se mordió el labio, había empezado a tiritar. Por suerte, el techo de madera y piel que había sobre la casa del jefe fue suficiente para cubrirlo… aunque sea un poco.

-Yo…lo sé…pero… yo… vi que no comiste nada y…bueno- dijo Para luego descruzar los brazos que mantenía sobre su pecho. Grande fue la sorpresa de la castaña al ver un pedazo de pan, queso y un puñado de nueces en sus manos.

Hicca abrió sus ojos como dos grandes platos ante el joven vikingo quien seguía con las manos extendidas hacia ella.

Titubeante, aceptó su ofrenda- Gracias- musitó dudosa.

Patapez asintió, sumiéndolos a los dos en un incómodo silencio.

No era que Patapez no le agradará. No odiaba a ninguno de los reclutas. Patán le irritaba de sobremanera pero sabía lo suficiente para conocer que ese sentimiento de rabia contenida no era odio. No era muy sociable ni simpática, nunca lo fue pese a intentar de todo para que la aceptaran. Hasta las más primitivas sociedades se regían por jerarquías y ella era una simple hormiga rodeada de leones. Sin importar cuantos chistes ingeniosos soltara o a quienes venciera con sus argumentos.

No a menos que llevará una enorme cabeza de dragón colgando sobre sus hombros.

Por eso, este gesto no era para ella nada más que desconcertante. Como si hubiera salido un día y viera que el cielo es verde.

Prácticamente, así se sentía.

-Puedo preguntarte algo- dijo ella, llamando la atención de su compañero- ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?

Patapez bajó la mirada, incapaz de verla a los ojos- Yo, no lo sé. Quería que estuvieras bien. Sé que Patán puede ser algo…

-¿Imbécil? ¿Idiota? ¿Escoria? ¿Una plaga? - aclaró ella y ahora era el quien la miraba sorprendido. La pequeña esbozó una sonrisa incomoda- ¿me pasé?

Y ante todo pronóstico, el chico estalló en sonoras risas contagiando a la joven castaña.

-Exacto- asintió él. - No creo que yo lo hubiera dicho mejor.

-En todo caso, no te preocupes. Ya estoy acostumbrada.- dijo con una sonrisa apenada, desviando la mirada a sus pies y jugando con sus pulgares tras su espalda. Nunca ser la víctima fue algo para sentir orgullo. Jamás. Y reconocerlo era incluso más embarazoso.

Y el chico solo sonrió con tristeza brillando en sus verdes ojos- No eres la única.

Y el rostro apenado de Patapez le dijo todo, su situación no difería mucho de la suya. ¿Alguien que se basa de su intelecto para salir adelante con alguien como Patán? Difícil de creer. Debe ser difícil para él, ver como todos lo miran como un bicho raro cada vez que dice algo interesante. Un vikingo que no solo escupe barbaridades o amenazas sino que piensa antes de hablar y memoriza datos útiles.

Si no fuera por su fuerza ¿qué sería de él?

Hicca quiso decir algo pero las palabras no salían de su boca. Estaba sin habla, no había palabras ingeniosas o algún chiste recurrente que aliviara la presión que había en ella. Encerrarse en su propio mundo, pensar que era la única intimidada por imbéciles de esa calaña…suena algo demasiado egoísta.

Nunca hay solo una víctima. Todos tienen sus problemas con los que deben lidiar. Incluso Patán o su padre.

O el Furia nocturna escondido entre los árboles y la lluvia.

Patapez se río nervioso, invadido por la tensión- Yo creo que debería irme. Se está haciendo muy tarde y la lluvia está empeorando. ¡Ay! ¡Casi lo olvido!- y como si se le hubiera prendido el foco, de uno de los bolsillos de sus largo abrigo de piel de oso sacó un libro y se lo tendió a la chica quien veía curiosa el encuadernado de cuero.

"En algún lado lo he visto" pensó mientras depositaba la comida a un costado de la mesa junto a la puerta y tomaba el libro que él le ofrecía.

-Es el libro de dragones, contiene todos los datos que los vikingos pudieron reunir de los dragones a través de los años. Bueno, en realidad fue creado por Bork el Bravo. Pobre hombre, aun me cuesta creer que haya habido alguien con tan mala suerte.- dijo él dándole a entender de lo que en verdad tenía en sus manos.

Delicadamente, pasó los dedos por el dibujo de dragón delineando con ellos la figura en espiral. Como si eso no fuera suficientemente descriptivo- Si, creo que Bocón me lo mencionó un par de veces.

La sonrisa del chico se agrandó y de sus ojos empezó a destilar un extraño brillo mismo que el de un niño al regalarle un juguete que quería- Ya me lo imaginaba, él es uno de sus descendientes. ¡Es increíble! ¡Tiene todas las especies conocidas hasta ahora! Hay un dragón que puede camuflarse, otro puede lanzarte agua hirviente a los ojos. Y hay otro que no tiene piel ni carne…. ¡Es solo huesos!

Hicca sonrió, soltando una ligera risa tiempo después.

Realmente debió leerlo más de una vez para acordarse eso.

Ese chico era realmente interesante.

-Está bien. Lo leeré.- afirmó ella, abrazando el grueso libro contra su pecho, sintiendo el grosor de las páginas por todo el conocimiento acumulado. Aunque seguramente serían pocos los que lo leyeron alguna vez.

-Bien…Creo que debería irme- dijo y se encaminó de nuevo al potente torrencial que no había cesado ni un segundo desde que llegó.

Y antes de que pudiera pensarlo, unas palabras brotaron de la chica- ¡Espera!- el chico se dio la vuelta, encontrándose con la dulce sonrisa de la castaña- Muchas gracias, Patapez. Fue muy dulce lo que hiciste.

Y musitando un ligero "no hay de que" se perdió de nuevo entre las gotas de lluvia. Corriendo para llegar a salvo a su casa y dormir en las suaves y mullidas mantas de su cama. Y recordando con una sonrisa lo que hizo el día de hoy y recitando los capítulos de su libro favorito en un perfecto orden.

Realmente… era muy amable.

Aun con una sonrisa latente en sus labios, tomó de nuevo la comida y la llevó a la mesa. Se estaba muriendo de hambre y el olor a queso no ayudaba mucho a que su estómago dejara de rugir. Después de todo, no había probado bocado en todo en lo que llevaba de día.

¿Podrían culparla de haberse terminado todo después de unos minutos?

Había que agradecer que no había heredado el apetito voraz de su padre. Se contentaba solamente con un cuarto de ración que una persona normal de su aldea consumía.

Completamente satisfecha, se echó en la silla. Sintiendo las hebras de su, ahora seco, cabello provocando cosquillas en sus mejillas.

Y su vista, inevitablemente, se unió con la de aquel libro que nunca había tocado en su vida.

La imagen del dragón danzaba en la tapa, invitándola a sumergirse en sus gruesas páginas.

La curiosidad la guío y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta ya se encontraba encendiendo velas con el enorme libro en el centro de la mesa.

Sin dudarlo, lo abrió. Sorprendiéndose de su buen estado. Las páginas eran amarillentas y rígidas pero aun así podía pasar de una en una sin que ni una sola se rompiera. Patapez debía adorar ese libro para que siguiera manteniendo tan buen aspecto pese a ser tan antiguo.

No se extrañó para nada al ver que el libro carecía de introducción o índice. La manera de promocionar el conocimiento de los vikingos era demasiado directa y poco didáctica.

La primera página era solo una imagen de un dragón, sus filosos dientes mostrándose en su boca anormalmente abierta, igual que un enorme hoyo, y una cola llena de espinas era lo que constituía el resto del cuerpo. Dos pares de alas se veían en su parte superior, cerca de los ojos. En la parte de arriba, grande y con tinta negra se leía _"Trueno tambor"_ junto a miles de anotaciones en los márgenes y todo lo que no fuera cubierto por dibujos detallados de gente siendo asesinada brutalmente por ese dragón.

Y en la parte inferior se podía leer: _En extremo peligroso. Tirar a matar._

Como si la grotesca caricatura del vikingo sin cabeza no hubiera sido suficientemente demostrativo.

Hoja a hoja. Dragón por dragón. Distintas proporciones, distintos ataques, distintos hábitats y distintos regímenes alimenticios. Tantas especies que jamás había visto. Tan diferentes entre sí.

Pero siempre había una frase que se repetía.

Sin excepción.

 _Extremadamente peligroso._

 _Tirar a matar._

Hasta que llegó a la última página del libro.

Y justo ahí, en letra grande y clara, junto a una imagen en blanco, podía leerse las palabras que Hicca había querido evitar.

 _Furia nocturna_

 _Rapidez: desconocida_

 _Tamaño: desconocido_

 _La cría maligna del relámpago y la muerte misma._

 _Tu única salida…esconderte e implorar que no te encuentre_

 _Nunca enfrentar a este dragón_

Y en aquella imagen vacía, tiró su cuaderno. Y el esbozo que había hecho en la mañana ocupaba la página.

Pero era un dibujo inútil.

No importaba si lo detallara o lo pintara.

Nunca encajaría con esa descripción.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **Lo terminé! Aleluya! Mil perdones gente, lamento haberme tardado tanto. mi hermana acaba de cumplir 15 y bueno...los preparativos y el estrés me sacaron de mis casillas- y me terminan dejando casi calva, por cierto-.**

 **Que opinan de este capitulo? Primero y principal: traten de no shippear a Patapez y a Hicca, no es la intención del fic. Este es un Hiccstrid GB y será eso eternamente. Amo a Patapez, aunque me irrita un poco su forma de ser, y no me parece del tipo de idiota que lastimaría a alguien solo porque es diferente, así que quise darle un poco más de protagonismo. Pero quiero aclarar que su relación con Hicca va a ser solo fraternal.**

 **FRATERNAL**

 **Solo eso.**

 **Reviews:**

 **SakuraLi-Taisho: Me encanta que te guste! Y créeme, ni yo conozco lo que va a pasar. Solo invento a medida que escribo y trato de adaptar la historia a Hicca. Se me complica a veces pero te puedo asegurar algo...va a ser algo familiar y a la vez algo que no vas a esperarte. Asi que no me abandones pese a mi tardanza.**

 **HananoSakura13: Voy a tener en cuenta eso de los libros, aunque debo leerlos para juzgarlos por mi cuenta. Siempre creí que se puede sacar cosas buenas de algo terrible. Quizás no se compare con las peliculas pero tengo confianza en que algo interesante debe haber ahí. Y también coincido en la relación Hiccup-Chimuelo. No creo en la relación ama-mascota, creo en el compañerismo y la fraternidad que ambos desarrollan en todas sus peliculas y quiero tratar de plasmarlo en este fic. Gracias por tu opinión, en serio la valoro.**

 **Atentamente JinxMz.**

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **Y no me maten en sus mentes, por favor.**


	6. Chapter 6

-Oye, me di cuenta que en el libro no hay nada de información sobre los Furia Nocturna ¿Hay otro libro, una secuela o un panfleto sobre los Furia Nocturna?- hablaba Hicca, con su mirada verdosa clavada en su instructor. Mas su curiosidad fue eclipsada por una veloz bola de fuego estampándose violentamente contra la pared, a solo centímetros de su rostro. Incluso podría jurar que le quemó algunos pelos sueltos. Aunque del hacha que portaba solo quedó el palo de madera, la hoja recién afilada se encontraba en algún lado cerca de ella.

Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para fijarse donde. Pues los grandes cominillos del dragón estaban frente a ella.

En medio del entrenamiento, metida en medio de un laberinto improvisado con un Nader corriendo por encima de su cabeza quizás no era el mejor momento ni lugar para resolver una duda.

Se echó a correr.

-Concéntrate Hicca, ni siquiera lo estas intentando- le reprochó su instructor, con un rostro cansado tras las rejas- Los Nader son veloces y ágiles de pies, su trabajo es ser mucho más veloces y ágiles.

Pero claro era mucho más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Sobre todo cuando estabas seguro y cómodo fuera del podio. Sin recibir espinas asesinas como proyectiles.

Esquivando como podía los ataques de la bestia, la castaña solo deseaba terminar con esto lo más rápido posible. Sus pies se movían mucho más lento aunque ya no estaba cargada con su hacha. Recién empezaban y ya estaba completamente agotada. Y sabía muy bien la razón. Una vez más se despertó antes que nadie, los grandes charcos de agua y los ríos de lodo eran prueba de la enorme tormenta que se había desatado el día anterior, sigilosamente se fue directo al lugar más despreciado por muchos de sus vecinos: La biblioteca. Y ni siquiera en ese montón de libros polvorientos había encontrado información relevante sobre su búsqueda. ¿Es que acaso en serio ella era la primera en ver a un Furia Nocturna?

Ese pensamiento le hizo sentirse un poco orgullosa y a la vez desgraciada.

Un grito se atoró en su garganta al ver como el Nader seguía sus pasos, su cuerno frontal no estaba muy lejos de rozar sus ropas.

-¿Por qué tenía que ser un maldito laberinto?- gritó ella, tratando de acelerar lo más que podía. ¡Mierda! ¡La estaba alcanzando!- ¡¿Acaso estás loco?!

-¡Deja de correr y busca su punto ciego piernas de pollo!- gritó el hombre. Estaba realmente harto de la falta de voluntad que la niña ponía en sus clases. Aunque, no podía decir mucho en defensa del resto pues casi todos sus alumnos corrían despavoridos. Dejó salir un bufido de frustración ¿Acaso él había sido igual de insoportable cuando empezó su carrera?- ¡Todo dragón tiene un punto ciego! ¡Búsquenlo y escóndanse en él!

\- Es mucho más fácil decirlo cuando estás seguro – se quejó en voz baja, soltando un suspiro al ver que el dragón había dejado de perseguirla para entretenerse con los gemelos, aun así no detuvo su andar hasta estar a una distancia prudente, es decir, más cerca de Bocón- Y hablando de los Furia Nocturna ¿Cómo…se puede acercar uno a ellos?

Si, quizás esa sea la idea más descabellada e idiota que podría haber pensado en toda su maldita vida.

Pero no podía evitarlo.

Cada vez que intentaba alejarse, de olvidar lo que pasó, la imagen de aquel vulnerable dragón de ojos jades se colaba en sus pensamientos. Dándole una sensación que nunca antes había experimentado. Que ya iba más allá de la curiosidad.

Quería cuidarlo.

Sanar las heridas que ella provocó.

Volver a ver esos ojos inusualmente bellos.

Y hacerle saber que no haría nada malo.

Una mueca se dibujó en el rostro de Bocón en una forma de demostrar lo que solo podría considerarse como fastidio.- Nadie nunca ha vivido para contarlo ¡Entrena ya!

-Pero si, hipotéticamente hablando…- y antes de que pudiera terminar su oración, alguien la tomó de la muñeca y tiró fuertemente de ella. Un pequeño grito iba a escapar de su garganta cuando vio unos preciosos zafiros a pocos centímetros de su rostro.

Ash la soltó de inmediato, sabiendo bien que ella mantendría silencio. Los Nader tenían un punto ciego, no un punto sordo. No podían descuidarse cuando este solo estaba a un par de metros incinerando a los gemelos.

Con un pequeño gesto de cabeza, le dijo que le siguiese. Hicca podía ver a un no tan contento Patán sosteniendo el arma de los dos. Su ceño fruncido estaba clavado fijamente en ella, sus nudillos ya estaban blancos de tanto apretarlos contra la madera. Si, él chico no estaba para nada de acuerdo con su compañía, pero no haría nada.

Claro, a menos que de la nada se le haya dado por cuestionar los pedidos del ojiazul.

Hicca realmente dudaba que eso algún día llegará a pasar.

Había que reconocer que el chico rubio era mejor que Patán en muchas cosas, por no decir en todas. Quizás no era más fuerte pero si más rápido y ágil. Por donde se viera, cada cualidad de la que Patán caricia, Ash la tenía. Liderazgo, astucia, agilidad, destreza, entre otros que no vale la pena nombrar.

Pero lo que debió haber iniciado por una rivalidad, se volvió una extraña especie de amistad. Ella no sabría poner una fecha exacta a cuando esto pasó, lo único que sabía y podía afirmar era que a cualquier lugar donde iba el rubio, la alimaña lo seguía como una sombra. Sin objeción alguna.

Aunque, más bien, parecía una especie de "asociación". Patán siempre lo buscaba y Ash no hacía nada para librarse de él. Ni siquiera cuando el maldito se burlaba de ella. Se mantenía como un espectador sin mover ni un solo dedo.

Aún seguía preguntándose cuál era la diferencia entre ese chico y un tempano de hielo.

Si así era, entonces, ¿Por qué le gustaba tanto? ¿Por qué cada vez que podía terminaba pensando en él? ¿Por qué sus ojos buscaban los suyos sin razón alguna? ¿Por qué siempre imaginaba como sería ver su sonrisa por primera vez?

Estúpida lógica del primer amor.

Indecisa, trató de seguir los pasos de los chicos al frente. El sonido de sus pisadas era fuertemente opacado por los gritos de la bestia que los acechaba. Se aferraba inconscientemente al escudo, sin saber cuándo exactamente cubrirse con él.

Hasta que sus pasos se detuvieron.

Contuvo el aliento, igual que los otros dos. El Nader estaba a unos cuantos metros de ellos, hasta podían ver el vapor caliente salir de sus orificios nasales. La chica ni se dio cuenta cuando la arrastraron detrás de una pared.

-Te dije que sería un estorbo- escuchó que susurraban. ¿Hace falta decir quién?

El rubio lo ignoró deliberadamente, centrando su atención en su objetivo procurando no revelar su ubicación. Como un depredador a su presa.

Sin despegar la vista, movió la cabeza asintiendo. Patán hizo lo mismo. Y ella no podía estar más perdida.

Y lo estuvo aún más cuando ambos pasaron rápidamente hacia el otro lado, apoyando sus escudos en el piso y girando sobre sí mismos como una rueda. Ni un sonido se oyó en el acto. Parecía tan sencillo, como si lo hubieran practicado miles de veces, Hicca tenía la ligera sospecha de que era así.

Tratando de imitarlos, hizo lo mismo. ¿Pero cuando las cosas resultaban ser sencillas para ella?

Siendo las cosas así, ella se quedó atascada, sometida por el peso del escudo y cayendo bruscamente sobre sí misma. Provocando moretones que seguro dolerían mañana.

Y ruidos en un momento poco oportuno.

Su pulso aumentó considerablemente ante la mirada ambarina del Nader.

Un rugido clamó en sus oídos.

Y rogó que los dioses se apiadaran de su alma.

Pero justo cuando se daba por perdida, el vuelo de un mazo cortó el viento. Desviando la atención hacia el que lo había tirado y fallado patéticamente.

Exacto, el castaño que corría solo con su escudo y guiado por su amigo de la bestia escamosa que ahora los perseguía.

Para variar, desde el punto de vista de un espectador, la escena resultaba bastante divertida. O eso pensaba la joven mientras corría nuevamente hacia su objetivo.

Bocón puso los ojos en blanco al ver a su pequeño tormento acercársele otra vez. ¿Es que acaso debía atarla al domo para que aprendiera algo?

¿Acaso se daba cuenta de que el laberinto que exquisitamente había preparado se derrumbaba a sus espaldas?

-¿No hay algún momento en el que descansen? Después de aterrorizarnos todas las noches…deberían tomarse el día libre ¿no?- No podía sacarse eso de la cabeza. Cada vez que lo intentaba, volvía con más fuerza.

O quizás…

-¡Hicca!- oyó que clamaban su nombre.

Muy tarde.

Todo se derrumbó. Como un castillo de naipes derrumbado por una ligera brisa. Las paredes le cayeron encima, atrapándola en una improvisada jaula de madera. Las pupilas de Hicca se movieron frenéticamente por todos lados, puede que haya aberturas por encima de su cabeza pero no era lo suficientemente alta para llegar a ellas.

Estaba atrapada.

Y lo peor llegó cuando se dio cuenta de un aliento cálido calentando su espalda. Sus músculos se tensaron, incapaces de moverse. Giró para ver el susodicho, y unos ojos amarillos le devolvieron la mirada.

El Nader estaba atrás de ella.

Ahogando un grito en su garganta, inconscientemente empezó a retroceder.

-Oye, tran…quilo.- habló ella, tratando de no espantarse por como la bestia se acercaba más y más- No vas a querer comerme…soy puro hueso…no tengo… ¡Ah!- tropezó con sus propios pies, cayendo de bruces al suelo por segunda vez en el día. Arrastrándose como pudo, se alejó y su corazón dio un repentino vuelco al sentir una superficie solida chocando su espalda.

No podía huir más

Las brillantes escamas turquesa y los filosos dientes estaban a centímetros de su rostro. Su respiración acelerada con cada segundo. Su rostro espantado se reflejaba perfectamente en sus ojos.

"La tercera es la vencida" dicen y ella concordaba. No podía tener tanta suerte como para salir bien librada tres veces de la misma situación.

Pero no hubo nada.

No hubo un rugido bestial ni una luz palpitante amenazando con calcinarla.

Solo el cálido aliento soplando sobre su cara.

Abrió los ojos, el desconcierto brillando en sus pupilas. ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando? Debía salir corriendo. Buscar una salida. Sin embargo, estaba encantada con esa mirada apacible. No hacía nada, ni un solo ruido. Solo se dedicaba a olfatearla. El cuerno de su nariz casi rozándole la frente.

Una sensación de calma la invadió.

No percibía amenaza alguna.

Y eso le extraño.

Y a la vez le provocó una irrevocable dicha.

Alzó su mano, que ya había dejado de tocar. Su piel vibraba por el anhelo de tocar esas brillantes escamas.

Pero…

Un grito barbárico retumbó entre las paredes. El dulce momento se acabó. Una sombra saltó desde arriba, un borrón que la capacidad visual de la chica no pudo definir. El dragón empezó a moverse frenéticamente barriendo con las enormes paredes a su alrededor. Hicca puso se cubrió con el escudo aun enganchado a su brazo, a pesar de le escaza posibilidad de no morir aplastada.

La chica soltó un respingo al sentir unos brazos que la alzaban con poca delicadeza. Su cerebro dejó de funcionar al ver de frente unos preciosos zafiros, sus mejillas se encendieron ante su cercanía. La cargaba como una pluma y a la vez maniobraba a la perfección su hacha para buscar una salida. El balance, la fuerza, la ferocidad; parecía que la pieza de metal era una extensión de su propio cuerpo.

El encanto se marchó cuando vio que corrían directo hacia el Nader.

-¡No! ¡No! ¡Espera! ¡Espera!- trató de detenerle. Pero nada. Sus palabras fueron en vano. Y antes de que pudiera reaccionar el rubio blandía su arma directamente hacia la piel dura del animal.

Su cuerpo tembló ante los alaridos. Trató de librarse de su agarre pero la sujetó con más fuerza.

Grande fue su sorpresa al ver que el chico solo trepaba por el lomo del dragón.

Y de un saltó, se libraron de las paredes que los aprisionaban al culmen del derrumbe. Volviendo a pisar tierra segura.

-Auch- se quejó Hicca. El idiota la lanzó al suelo con la misma consideración con la que la salvó- Ten más cuidado.

-Linda forma de dar gracias- dijo él sin siquiera verla. Un nuevo temblor sacudió la arena, los estruendos se hicieron más potentes. Ninguno de los dos pudo prevenir que uno de los muros iba a caer sobre ellos.

Pero uno si fue lo bastante rápido como para actuar.

La joven castaña se paró y saltó sobre Ash, alcanzando a derribarlo y empujarlo fuera del alcance del daño. La chica se encontraba recostada sobre su pecho y el chico mantenía los brazos en su cintura. Podía sentir su ritmo cardíaco en su oído y su acelerada respiración en su coronilla.

Tragó en seco.

-Supongo que ahora estamos a mano- dijo ella, viendo fijamente esos ojos azules que la observaban con irritación y sorpresa. Ahora si podía decir que nunca antes había estado tan cerca de él.

Rugidos alarmantes la despertaron de su ensoñación. El Nader corría hacia ellos furioso.

¿Dónde diablos está Bocón cuando uno lo necesita?

Trató de incorporarse pero Ash afianzó más su agarre en su cintura e invirtió la posición, parándose justo en el instante en que quedó arriba. Tomó su hacha dispuesto a enterrarla en su maldita yugular.

Y casi se disloca el hombro tratando de hacerlo.

Su arma estaba enterrada en el escudo de la chica.

-Mierda- soltó inconscientemente, tirando con más fuerza. Los pasos del animal se oían cada vez más cercanos y sus intentos cada vez más fuertes. Su frente estaba completamente arrugada por el esfuerzo.

Sentía el dragón acercarse.

Se quedaban sin tiempo.

Hicca, con su brazo hábil pero igual de dolorido, hizo lo que pudo para desatar el escudo aun sin ver.

Y justo cuando el ser de ojos ambarinos se encontraba a un paso de devorar sus cabezas, Ash golpeó fuertemente la suya con el escudo. Quebrando el hacha que había servido a modo de mástil.

El dragón estaba aturdido, sus pupilas corrieron veloces por la arena. Agrandándose, achicándose y volviéndose a agrandar. Hasta que cayó como un tronco en el frío suelo.

Ella no pudo evitar mirarlo con pena.

El ni siquiera había tratado de herirla. Estaban encerrados en un pequeño espacio, estaba acorralada, tenía su cena servida en bandeja de plata y no le tocó ni un pelo.

Un dragón la había dejado ir.

De nuevo.

Y solo había recibido un golpe como premio.

Un estruendo la alejó de sus pensamientos. Ash había tirado los restos de su hacha cerca de ella. Sus ojos azules la miraban furiosos, como las grandes olas del mar en medio de una tormenta.

Se encogió sobre sí misma. Intentado desaparecer.

-¿Te crees que esto es un juego? La guerra de nuestros padres se va a convertir en nuestra y te portas como una niña. ¡Madura de una vez!- su gritó resonó entre los oídos de la muchacha. Quiso decir algo, cualquier cosa que sirviera en su defensa pero nada salió de sus labios. Nada más que un movimiento entrecortado. La mirada azulada se endureció.- Si no eres capaz de elegir un bando, entonces mantente al margen y no estorbes.

Y se fue.

Así sin más.

Sin dirigirle una última mirada.

Ahí es cuando pudo distinguir los ojos de todos sus compañeros en ella, quienes se habían mantenido fuera de esto. Algunas burlonas, otras furiosas, otras preocupadas. Y otras increíblemente decepcionadas.

Bocón soltó un suspiró, y sin decir nada arrastró al dragón hasta su propia residencia.

Hicca se hecho hacia atrás, recostándose por completo en el suelo. Podía sentir los pelos de su trenza medio deshecha a un costado de su rostro, haciéndole cosquillas en su mejilla. De pronto ya no quería pararse, no quería moverse. No quería ver a nadie.

Y no quería volver a esa casa vacía.

"No eres como nosotros" eran las palabras que su padre siempre le decía. Empezaba a pensar que tenía razón.

Frunció el ceño ante unos repentinos toques en su pierna.

-¿Esta viva? – oyó la voz de Brutilda a un lado de ella.

\- Con una humillación así, yo no lo estaría- Hicca bufó. Realmente no era la primera vez que deseaba cerrarle la boca con una estaca al gemelo rubio. Y si la seguía picando con su arma iba a dejar de considerar eso como una opción lejana.

-Estoy viva. Gracias por preocuparse- abrió los ojos encontrándose a tres de sus compañeros rodeándola. No se sorprendió de no ver a Patán, seguro habrá salido corriendo tras Ash- Oigan, si siguen así de cerca probablemente muera asfixiada.

-Oye. No te desquites con nosotros solo porque Ash te cantó tus verdades.- rodó los ojos ante el comentario despectivo de la chica.

Le lanzó una mirada suplicante a Patapez, quien enseguida le ayudo a levantarse.

-No me estoy desquitando solo que…- "estoy frustrada" iba a decir, mas esas palabras se negaron a salir. Soltó un suspiro- Solo creo que sigo en shock

\- Y deberías. ¡Estuviste encerrada con un Nader! Sus mandíbulas podrían destriparte en tan solo cinco segundos, y estabas completamente desarmada. Yo no sé qué haría si…

-Espera, espera, espera. ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?- algo en la mente de la castaña se encendió. Una vela cuyas chispas empezaban a brotar.

Patapez la miró con duda- que es sorprendente que hayas sobrevivido con un dragón estando completamente desarmada.

Y listo.

La vela ahora brillaba esplendorosamente con llamas anaranjadas que se alzaban por los cielos.

Su encuentro con el Furia Nocturna. Su encuentro con el Nader. Como reaccionó uno y como reaccionó el otro. Las piezas del rompecabezas se estaban uniendo. ¡Era todo tan simple! ¿Cómo es que no lo vio antes?

-¡Patapez eres un genio!

 **Tan!Tan!TANNNNNNN. (adivinen la referencia)**

 **He aquí otro capitulo damas y caballeros. Lamento la demora y lamento aun más no tener una excusa mejor que no sea por falta de tiempo. Este mes fue un completo caos para mi, al parecer todos mis profesores se pusieron de acuerdo para mandar muchos trabajos en grupo y toneladas de exámenes. Actividades, actos, concursos, torneos deportivos.**

 **Ahhh. Estoy cansada física y mentalmente.**

 **Este fin de semana largo fue la cosa más preciosa que me pudo haber pasado.**

 **Feliz día del trabajador desconocidos no tan conocidos! Espero que se hayan podido tomar un tiempo para descansar de su alta rutina diaria.**

 **Este capitulo me emocionó mucho escribirlo. Quizás no sea de los mejores pero me encantó hacerlo. Quiero hacer un Ash frío y déspota, como un príncipe de hielo bastante irritante que mantiene una "amistad"con Patán. Ya veremos como se va desarrollando esto a medida que pasa la historia y como interfieren sus personalidades en la trama. Y obviamente deben esperar más intervención de otros personajes más adelante. Los dejo con la intriga.**

 **Que les parece mi AshxHicca?. Dejenlo en los reviews.**

 **SakuraLi-Taisho: Gracias a Dios! Ya pensaba que había alguien que los iba a shippear, me daba un poco de pavor. Tenes razón, es demasiado extraño. Quiero que tengan una buena amistad, porque considero que tienen muchas cosas en común. Gracias por decir que puedo tardarme lo que quiera pero en serio preferiría no hacer esperar demasiado a nadie, nunca me gustó que me lo hagan a mi y no quiero seguir con la cadena. Es tan difícil encontrar un poco de tiempo! Estoy pensando seriamente en mandar todo a la mierda y ganar plata siendo niñera. Aunque ahora que lo escribo eso suena más como una pesadilla. Gracias por seguir leyendo.**

 **Hana No Lotus Black: linda elección de nombre, demasiado complicado pero ya me acostumbraré. Que bueno que ya te hiciste una cuenta, me gustaría ver como escribís y considerando la calidad de tus reviews presiento que no voy a aburrirme ni un poco. En serio me maravillaste con lo que pusiste, y la PD me hizo muy feliz. Estoy muy contenta al haberme ganado una lectora tan fiel y buena, me haces el día con cada comentario que haces. En serio te lo agradezco y quiero que sepas que de la misma forma en que me mostras tu apoyo, pienso hacer lo mismo. Bienvenida al mundo de Fanfiction. Ahora somos compañeras, esforcémonos juntas para ganar sonrisas, ok?**

 **Atentamente, tu nueva lectora JinxMZ**

 **Y para todos los lectores silenciosos quiero que sepan que les agradezco un montón por seguir la historia. Y que los adoro aunque no me dignen con sus palabras.**

 **Gracias a todos por leer!**

 **Hasta el próximo capitulo.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Declaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen**

Está bien. Quizás esta no era una de sus mejores ideas.

Cargada con un escudo y un pez, yendo directamente a la guarida de la bestia. Un hecho demasiado ridículo como para ser creíble.

Pero ahí estaba, de nuevo persiguiendo sus huellas a través de la maleza. El escudo seguía pesando como siempre y el asqueroso aroma a "recién pescado" tampoco ayudaba mucho. Gracias a los dioses solo tuvo que sacar uno de un balde de reservas en vez de atraparlo con sus manos. No toleraba verlos retorcerse como gusanos una vez fuera del agua.

Las ramas crujían bajo sus pies, sus ojos enfocaban el camino tratado de ver si ese era la dirección correcta. No se equivocó ni una vez. Había recorrido demasiado el mismo sendero como para eso. Fácilmente podría llegar con los ojos cerrados.

Sus pasos se apresuraron cuando vio la entrada del túnel. Tan estrecha como la recordaba.

Y ahí estaba.

El hermoso lago custodiado por piedra y follaje. La luz de la tarde se reflejaba sobre el agua meciéndose suavemente por el viento.

Un gemido de dolor se escapó de sus labios.

-Mierda- soltó por lo bajo, viendo como su escudo se trababa en la entrada. Su brazo había dado un tirón increíble. Ni tirando con todas sus fuerzas había logrado sacarlo, dejando de intentarlo solo unos segundos después.

Soltó un suspiro. Quizás era mejor así.

Sin dudarlo, bajó la enorme escalera de piedra (si es que podía llamarse así), procurando acallar al mínimo el ruido de sus pisadas. Y de paso no resbalar por el moho adherido a la superficie rocosa.

Su corazón se agitó al sentir la tierra húmeda y pudo asegurar que hasta el pez en el más allá sintió su rápido latir. Como un tamborileo constante y asfixiante que rozaba las fibras de sus intestinos.

Miró a su alrededor, caminando con cautela.

Y el mismo silencio la llenó, poniéndola alerta. El Furia Nocturna no se fue, no podía. Pero ni agudizando sus sentidos, lo que más podría permitirse, podía encontrar un sonido entre la maleza.

O eso fue lo que pensó antes de darse la vuelta.

Porque esos ojos verdes estaban justo detrás de ella.

Su respiración se cortó mientras veía como se acercaba, poco a poco, sacando a relucir las filosas filas de dientes. Acechándola como si fuera a saltar sobre ella de un momento a otro. Tragó en seco, quizás si era así.

"Tranquila. Todo está bien" se decía a sí misma para darse ánimos, apretando la piel escamosa del pez en su mano.

-Hola amiguito…te…te…traje algo- y se lo extendió tambaleante. Su corazón se paró al ver como se acercaba, abriendo la boca para tomar el regalo. Pero se alejó gruñendo sin siquiera tocarlo.

Hicca suspiró. Lo tenía merecido. La poca confianza que se había ganado la perdió. Pero, aun así, no podía evitar sentirse dolida al ver las pupilas afiladas clavadas en su persona. La misma que le perseguía todas las noches y le robaba el sueño. Con tanta desconfianza, con tanto miedo; como si fuera el ser más vil que hubiera visto.

Quizá sí lo era.

Pero, aunque se lo mereciera, aunque no haya hecho otra cosa que lastimarlo…no quería seguir viendo esa mirada en esos ojos.

Y así…todo dejó de importar.

Su mano dejó de temblar, su dulce rostro adoptó una forma que se había visto pocas veces en ella.

Determinación.

Y sin dudarlo, tomó el cuchillo escondido en su cinturón viendo como el dragón se tensaba y gruñía con fiereza. Lo había reconocido. Era el mismo que había usado en su segundo encuentro. Se tragó el nudo atorado en su garganta y lo arrojó al agua, dejando que se hundiera hasta el fondo y con ello toda oportunidad de defenderse.

No tenía nada. Ni escudo. Ni arma. Las enseñanzas de Bocón se habían perdido en algún lugar de su psique.

De alguna forma, se sintió liberada.

Y cuando lo vio, sus ojos se ampliaron por la sorpresa.

El dragón ya no estaba acechando, su postura se había relajado sentándose en el suelo y moviendo su cola animadamente de un lado a otro. Las pequeñas orejas y lo que pudo reconocer como un par de cuernos se movían y saltaban como orejitas de conejo. Sus pupilas ya no estaban afiladas sino grandes y redondas, sobresaliendo del brillante verdor, mirándola expectante. Pudo distinguir un ligero brillo que delataba su curiosidad. Hicca nunca había visto unos ojos tan grandes.

Era…adorable.

Una ola de ternura la invadió, provocando que las comisuras de sus labios se alzaran en una tierna sonrisa.- En realidad no eres tan malo ¿verdad?- y le extendió de nuevo el pescado, sintiéndose orgullosa de como este se acercaba sin bacilar tanto. Abriendo sus fauces para tomar el alimento.

Los ojos de la castaña se abrieron como platos al ver la rosada boca sin incisivos.- ¿Eres chimuelo? Que extraño podría jurar que tenías…

La imagen de unos dientes saliendo de las encías vacías la desconcertaron con tal fuerza que pudo haber perdido la voz. Viendo como prácticamente devoraba el pobre animal.

-Supongo que retiro lo dicho- dijo ella, con sus manos húmedas y apestosas por llevar esa maldita cosa.

Pegó un salto al ver como este se acercaba, un susto tan intenso que la hizo tropezar con sus propios pies y quedarse acorralada entre la espada y la pared, mas bien entre esos jade y la piedra.

¡¿Acaso siempre iba a terminar así?!

-Yo…perdona…no tengo…más- boqueó sin pensarlo, volviendo a temblar bajo su mirada afilada.

Sip. Toda su seguridad se fue por el caño.

Escuchando las vibraciones de su garganta, graves gruñidos que apenas se oían, cerró los ojos. Esperando no sentir la furiosa entrada de los dientes en su carne.

Pero no hubo necesidad, porque los gruñidos se volvieron un sonido gutural. Como si se estuviera asfixiando con un rinoceronte.

Al abrir los ojos, encontró su ofrenda de paz recién regurgitada en su regazo.

Palideció. Incluso pudo sentir como el alma se le escapaba por la boca.

Y las ganas de vomitar empezaron a trepar por su garganta.

-¿Yo…tengo que…?- y el dragón asintió, como si realmente entendiera lo que decía. Lo cual no lo hacía mejor. Tragó en seco, perdiendo la voz con cada palabra- ¿crudo?

Y breve cabeceo le indicó que sí. Sintió que moría. La cola escamosa (porque eso era lo único que quedaba del pobre pez) estaba sobre ella, intacta, con la carne rosada y el hueso del esqueleto al descubierto.

Y la criatura de alas negras no hacía más que verla expectante.

Soltó un suspiro, los dioses la odiaban.

Lo tomó entre sus manos, y antes de darse un segundo para pensar (o sentir más de lo necesario la saliva maloliente que cubría la piel muerta), lo mordió. Aguantándose todas las náuseas que eso le provocó.

"Asco, asco, asco, asco" se repetía mentalmente, llenando sus mejillas de aquel sabor asqueroso de pez crudo y saliva de dragón. Nada grato para sus papilas gustativas.

Se aguantó las ganas de escupirlo y volteó a ver al dragón, aún con su vista clavada en ella. No mostraba estar conforme, pues aún seguía mirándola con esa expresión de "¿Qué estás esperando?"

Hicca casi suelta un grito de desesperación pero lo aguantó, al igual que aguantó las náuseas al sentir el pescado bajar por su garganta. Escalofríos recorrieron su espina, era demasiado asqueroso. ¿Cómo es que ellos podían devorar trillones y trillones de esa carne cruda?

No obstante, con la cara descompuesta de tanto aguantarse el mal sabor de boca, le sonrió, haciéndole ver las espinas entre sus dientes pero ni un solo pedazo de la cruda carne.

Y levantó sus cejas sorprendida al ver como este intentaba imitarla. Una sonrisa tambaleante y chimuela, como la de un viejito.

Aun así le parecía tierno.

Se paró lentamente, su mano picaba por las ansias de acariciarlo. ¿Sería suave? ¿Rasposo? La curiosidad la embargaba. Quería tocar esas escamas brillantes y hermosas.

¿Acaso…podría?

Pero abusó de su suerte. Porque nada es tan fácil.

De inmediato, el dragón pasó de tener un aspecto dócil al fiero depredador. Sus colmillos salieron de su boca y sus pupilas afiladas nuevamente se fijaron en ella. Un gruñido amenazador brotó de su garganta.

A Hicca no le quedó otra más que bajar la mano y ver como se alejaba de ella.

-¿En qué estás pensando?- se reprochó, golpeándose la cabeza con la palma. Tratando de que su idiotez se le escapara por las orejas ¿En serio pensaba que iba a ser tan sencillo? ¿Darle un pez y esperar a estar en buenos términos?

¡Le cortó la cola por amor a Odín! Debía agradecer el estar viva para ver otro amanecer.

-Pero no me echó.

Un hecho que no podía negar.

Una revelación que le devolvió un poco de seguridad.

Nunca lo hizo. No la espantó ni le disparó hasta que se fuera. Estaba ahí, a varios metros de distancia, descansando en un círculo hecho de su propio plasma. Tratando de poner distancia entre los dos, sin llegar a alejarla por completo. Mostrándose desinteresado, retorciéndose sobre sí mismo para descansar como una serpiente, con la guardia alta pero nunca llegar al punto de mostrarse violento.

Más de diez minutos llevaba allí.

Y ni un solo pelo le había tocado.

Bufó por lo bajo- Cómo si lo hubiera hecho alguna vez

Más segura, avanzó; tratando de ver el rostro escondido detrás de las alas oscuras. Mas ni siquiera pudo llegar a acortar demasiado la distancia que los separaba, una mirada de advertencia se alzó por entre esa negra cortina.

La castaña se quedó estática.

Quizás no debería abusar tanto de su buena fortuna.

Resignada, se sentó en la roca donde hace unos momentos había estado acorralada. Dejando que el aire puro inundara sus pulmones. No se oía nada más que su propia respiración y el dulce susurro de las hojas. Una calma que no tenía hace demasiado tiempo, tan extraño como placentero. Mirando el cielo, viendo las nubes pasar. ¿Hace cuánto no se tomaba un tiempo para hacer eso?

Y en el sol que se veía por sobre los árboles, pudo ver el rostro de su padre.

La calma se evaporó tan pronto como llegó.

Un nudo se instaló en su garganta. ¿Cómo estaría él? ¿El viaje habrá tenido complicaciones? ¿Estaría bien? Quiso reírse por la estúpida pregunta, no existió ni existirá nunca un viaje tripulado por vikingos que no haya resultado en problemas.

Problemas que se debían principalmente por el afán de buscarlos. Corriendo directo hacia el ojo de la tormenta, un peligro inminente. Ciegos, sordos, mudos. Nada más que los feroces gritos y el batir de las armas.

Un escalofrío la inundo al recordar la cantidad de búsquedas que habían sido encabezadas por su padre. No había nadie que saliera ileso. Se iban con cien y volvían con cincuenta. Heridos o muertos, eso era a lo que se remitía.

Y siempre volver sin ningún resultado.

Era un honor morir solo por la causa, aún sin volver con el botín.

Pero… ¿valía la pena?

Su mirada se dirigió al lago. Viendo su silueta reflejada en el agua. Los largos cabellos castaños meciéndose en una trenza desprolija. Y en el fondo, el cuchillo que ella misma había arrojado.

 _Un dragón siempre ataca para matar._

Y la voz irónica de Bocón fue cambiada por la dura y gruesa voz de Estoico. De saber lo que había hecho ni siquiera la miraría a la cara. Le resultaba difícil saber cómo reaccionaría. Pensándolo mejor, no quería saberlo.

Decidida a apartar esos pensamientos de su mente, tomó su cuaderno de dentro del bolsillo interno de su chaleco y el lápiz recién afilado. Lo abrió en una página en blanco y empezó a trazar los contornos del rostro del dragón. Delineando sus rasgos, pasando suavemente la mina por el material lizo. Los apéndices a los costados de su cabeza y las singulares orejas que se movían ligeramente, las escamas negras y brillantes, con el hocico cerrado y enormes ojos que parecían mirarla solo a ella. Atravesando el papel pero sin llegar a capturar por completo ese delicado resplandor que se veía en ellos.

El mejor dibujo que había hecho.

Pintando el negro de sus pupilas, pegó un respingo al sentir una exhalación rozar la piel de su cuello.

Se dio vuelta, era el Furia Nocturna examinando con ojo curioso su retrato. Identificándose en él al instante.

¿En qué momento se movió?

-¿Te gusta?- dijo, mostrándoselo mejor y procurando que las hebras castañas no obstaculizaran su visión.

Mas, antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, él se había ido de su lado. De seguro la expresión de su rostro no tuvo nombre al velo arrancar un árbol, algo demasiado fino con las ramas provistas de hojas y raíces colgando como cabellos.

Empezando a rastrillar el suelo con las ramas bajo la extraña mirada de la chica,

-¿Acaso estas…?- no pudo terminar la frase, los ojos verdes del dragón se fijaron en ella volviendo a centrar su vista en el suelo tan solo unos segundos después. Hicca quiso reír, realmente parecía estar bailando más que dibujando. Arañando el suelo con la madera, dando vueltas y vueltas a su alrededor y viéndola tratando de imitar su rostro la tierra.

Pero cuando vio que había terminado (tirando el tronco hueco a quien sabe dónde), solo pudo distinguir garabatos indescifrables.

Y sonrió.

Sonrió como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo.

Hipnotizada por el delicado halo angelical que revestía la negra cabeza. Sentado como un perrito, moviendo su cola alegremente y con unos ojos preguntándole lo mismo que ella. No hacían falta palabras. Una mirada bastaba. Quizás eso era lo más curioso.

Caminó hacia él casi desgarrándose el labio con los dientes al ver como este nuevamente gruñía.

Su error, pisó una línea. Mismo capricho de un niño que no le gustaba que aplastaran su castillo de arena. Rodó los ojos, y prestó más atención. Cuidando sus pasos, bailando ella también. Recorriendo el mismo sendero hecho por él. Sin tocar su obra de arte.

Y llegó al final del camino.

Un viento cálido acarició sus cabellos.

Pero no, no era el viento. Y esa no era la sombra de una nube que merodeaba por ahí, a punto de condensar.

Miró hacia arriba. Encontrándose con los ojos jades que no habían dejado de mirarla ni por un instante. Viendo como su delgada figura se reflejaba en sus cuencas.

Respirando al compás de su ritmo cardíaco, se dio vuelta. Centímetros era lo que los separaban. Se maravilló con su altura. Algo pequeño para ser un dragón y aún le llevaba como dos o tres cabezas.

Puff, quizás eso era ser demasiado optimista.

Tragó en seco, extendiendo su mano, intentando tocarlo. Asustada al ver que este gruñía con solo verla cerca.

La tristeza la embargó. Aún no confiaba en ella.

Rendida, agachó la cabeza. El definitivamente no se atrevería a dejarse tocar. No por ella. No después de lo que hizo.

Pero, antes de que pudiera retirar su mano, sintió algo. Una sensación cálida y confortable. Rasposa y suave a la vez, que abarcaba toda su palma o más.

Levantó la mirada.

Y lo vio.

Su hocico apoyado en su mano, con los ojos cerrados consciente de que aún con todas las posibilidades de atacarlo, no lo haría. Hicca estaba maravillada, sintiendo el tacto de las escamas, tan frías y rasposas como lo eran de suaves y cálidas. El pulso de su muñeca rozando su exhalación.

Había bajado la guardia.

Estaba ahí con ella.

Pudo haber durado tan solo unos minutos pero fue más que suficiente. Porque ella lo sabía, aunque pasaran mil años nunca olvidaría esa sensación.

El sentimiento de calidez que la embargó desde que sus miradas se cruzaron por primera vez.

Y cuando se retiró, yendo hacia el lado contrario en el que ella estaba. Se llevó una mano al pecho, escuchando su ritmo cardiaco bombeando su sangre rápidamente.

El momento duró poco.

Pero fueron segundos encerrados en una eternidad.

-Gracias- susurró, casi sin ser escuchada. Pero ella sabía que la oyó. Estaba completamente segura.

Tan segura de que haber arrojado ese cuchillo, era la mejor decisión de su vida.

Porque aunque ella no lo supiera en ese entonces, ese era el inicio de una larga historia. Algo grande. Completamente nuevo. Lo más maravilloso que sus ojos habrán visto. Esa calidez se encargaría de recordárselo por el resto de su vida.

-Con que chimuelo…- musitó ella, apretando su mano contra su corazón. Sonriendo, mirando al furia nocturna como si fuera la primera vez. Y su boca soltó un suspiro que se lo llevó el viento:- _Toothless_

La mejor aventura jamás escrita.

 **Estoy viva damas y caballeros, lista y presente para seguir con esta historia. No voy a darles excusas, no tengo derecho. Así que solo optaré por pedir perdón. Lamento haberles hecho esperar pero volví y con un nuevo capitulo que, según mi opinión, pudo haber salido mejor. Ustedes ya saben que quiero explotar el sentimiento de culpa de nuestra protagonista y siento que no logré canalizarlo por completo en este capítulo. En el siguiente ya tengo algunas cosas interesantes planeadas.**

 **Intrigados? Y que tal si les digo que como gesto de disculpa voy a hacer un especial de la perspectiva de Estoico en su viaje? Porque todos estamos extrañando al barbudo.**

 **Algún interesado?**

 **Como siempre, gritos, criticas, amenazas de muerte y balazos imaginarios son bien recibidos. Al igual que las felicitaciones inmerecidas.**

 **Agradezco a los que siguen acá pese a todos, a los fantasmitas y los fieles comentarios que nunca me decepcionan.**

 **Y hablando de esos comentarios:**

 **SakuraLi-Taisho: Guau! Creo que ahora si te debo dar razones para quejarte. Me disculpo con toda la sinceridad que soy capaz de dar (estoy hablando de ese puntito blanco que debe estar por algún lado). Y si, tenés razón. Son bastante molestos. Ya varias veces pensé en comprar un bozal y una linda correita pero probablemente me demandarían por abuso infantil así que... está descartado. Es trabajo, no puedo negarme. Y si, todos somos víctimas de esas miradas de cachorrito. No existe quien se salve. Solo queda decir huye mientras puedas. Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo, aunque probablemente no sea uno de los mejores y gracias por seguir acá.**

 **Hana No Lotus Black: como siempre es un placer tenerte acá. No hay de que y espero que te haya gustado este pobre intento de capitulo. Y sigo encantada de juzgar tu escritura que, en mi opinión, no es para nada mala. Quiero seguir leyendo tu fic así que seguí escribiendo por favor.**

 **Gracias a todos los que llegaron hasta acá. Sigamos juntos en esto.**


	8. Especial: Estoico

Una pila de papeles se encontraba desparramada por el amplio escritorio de madera apenas iluminado por el tenue resplandor de las velas. El cuarto- quizás un poco grande para pertenecer a un barco- estaba solo adornado un par de muebles que se mecían levemente por las olas. Pieles de todo tipo y cabezas de feroces bestias colaban orgullosamente de la pared.

Un hombre de gran barba roja caminaba de lado a lado con un mapa en su mano y una brújula en la otra. El suelo crujía bajo sus pies y con ello aumentaba la posibilidad de crear un agujero en la superficie. Su ceño fruncido fijo en los suaves contornos del mapa, tratando de trazar con su mente rutas alternativas, en caso de alguna emergencia.

En caso de alguna _otra emergencia._

Ya eran tres días desde que zarparon, y más percances de los necesarios. Criaturas extrañas, dragones que intentaban robar sus provisiones, implacables monstruos ocultos bajo las profundidades. Entendía que un viaje tranquilo era demasiado pedir, y eso lo amaba. La búsqueda constante del riesgo es el camino del vikingo. Incluso él mismo se arrojaría con los ojos vendados por el camino duro para enfrentarse a lo desconocido. Pero la cosa era distinta ahora, no solo era él. Tenía una serie de barcos rodeando y esperando sus órdenes, llenos de bravos guerreros que querían volver a su hogar.

Si, un hogar.

Un hogar al que no podía garantizar su regreso.

Su gente se sujetaba a la incertidumbre. Siempre fue y será así. Uno nunca sabe lo que se le espera luego que elevan el ancla. El alta mar siempre fue un juego peligroso. Y por todos los dioses ¡Como lo amaba! Pese a todo, la sensación de viajar y explorar tierras nuevas siempre lo llenaba de gozo.

Pero, no en esta ocasión.

No cuando quizás los estaba guiando a una muerte segura. Si, es un gaje del oficio pero no era ningún ingenuo. Era consciente de la cantidad de vidas que llevaba a cuestas y siempre velaba por su seguridad.

Era el jefe. Ese era su deber.

Y haría lo que sea por cumplir su misión.

Aún si eso consistía en meterse en la boca del lobo.

Dejando de lado el mapa, fijó su vista en la brújula. Mas bien la imagen que se encontraba en ella. Una preciosa pintura de una mujer de largos cabellos castaños y una sonrisa deslumbrante. Un bosque florecía en sus ojos y una mirada de paz atravesaba el papel. Su esbelta figura reposaba sobre una silla de madera, abrazando un pequeño bulto contra su pecho. Un bulto con rizos castaños sobre su cabeza escondida en la manta.

Su esposa e hija.

Delicadamente, pasó sus dedos por el rostro de porcelana de su mujer. Un suspiró se escapó de sus labios, juró poder sentir su suavidad.

-Valka- susurró su voz con anhelo.- ¿Qué voy a hacer con ella?

¿Y a quien más se referiría si no fuera el desastre andante que era su hija?

Aunque intentara no pensar en eso, la pequeña le preocupaba.

Más de lo que iba a admitir.

¿Cómo le irá en el entrenamiento? ¿Bocón será un buen entrenador? ¿Habrá sido demasiado duro? Preguntas como esas lo perseguían en las noches, y ni siquiera llenándose la cabeza de planes y estrategias podían hacerle conciliar el sueño.

 _Yo no puedo matar dragones._

¿De dónde había salido eso?

Pues sí, ese comportamiento era otro tema que lo mantenía en un constante estado de insomnio.

¿Qué eso no era lo que quería? ¿Lo que le había pedido por tanto tiempo? Justo cuando estaba dispuesto a soltar la cuerda, ella volvía a jalar. ¿Acaso se puede ser más terca?

No estaba en total desacuerdo con lo que ella había dicho. Se lo había repetido durante años y años. Pero esa era la voz de un padre en vez de la de un jefe. Quizás no tuviera la habilidad ni el talento de un vikingo, pero lo era. En el mundo en que vivían, uno no podía sobrevivir sin luchar. Tenía que entenderlo de una buena vez.

 _No puedes protegerla para siempre._

Porque él ya no podía pelear sus peleas por ella.

Pero entonces ¿Qué se supone que debería hacer? Sale por un par de segundos y ya todo se envuelve en caos. Porque no podía prevenir sus acciones. Era como una ruleta en la cual no sabía dónde iba a parar y aunque intentara adivinarlo, la única certeza que podría tener era que iba a equivocarse.

Un espacio en blanco. Una criatura extraña, al borde de la extinción.

Esa era su hija.

-¿Qué debo hacer?- resopló molesto y miró de nuevo la imagen, perdiéndose en el brillo de los ojos de su esposa- ¿Qué harías tú?

Pero nada salió de esa tierna sonrisa.

Ni una palabra. Ni un gesto de consuelo.

Absolutamente nada.

Seguía siendo una sonrisa muda, fácil para confortarlo pero no para darle una respuesta.

"¿Qué haría ella?"

Otra respuesta que no podía predecir.

Soltó un suspiro de frustración al aire, apretando la brújula contra sí. Como si quisiera sacarle las palabras de su amada.

-No puedo hacer esto solo- musitó, un susurro salido de su corazón.

Quizás fuera el más fuerte, el más valiente, el líder de vastos guerreros cuya determinación arde más que el fuego… pero era humano. Un humano que había perdido a la mujer que amaba. Y ahora estaba solo, tratando de criar a una hija.

Era un padre.

Y ni siquiera sabía lo que eso significaba.

-Ustedes dos son tan…parecidas.

Los mismos ojos llenos del mismo brillo curioso, la sonrisa risueña, la cascada de hebras castañas que caía por sus hombros. Bellas y delicadas, siempre con la necesidad de querer tener el mundo en sus manos…y siempre incomodas con su propia piel.

Siempre lo notó, aunque fingiera que no le importaba. La amaba. Su esposa era valiente, fuerte como ninguna, nunca dudaba en defender a su pueblo… salvo por esas asquerosas pestes.

Dragones.

Nunca lo entendió, nunca supo porque su mirada se llenaba de tristeza al ver la sangre en su hacha. ¿Por qué defendía a bestias asesinas? Eran amenazas, animales rastreros. Y sin embargo, ella se esforzaba en hacerles creer a todos que eran buenos.

Esos monstruos… ¿buenos? Vaya, que estupidez.

Aun así lo respetó, aunque abrieran discusiones entre ellos, nunca fue capaz de hacerla cambiar de parecer… nunca fue capaz de hacer que cazara.

 _Yo no puedo matar dragones_

Su mundo dejó de tener sentido cuando la oyó decir esas palabras. Años después, las mismas salieron de la boca de su hija.

Realmente eso lo dejó sorprendido.

Era casi como verla de nuevo.

Y su pecho escocía con el simple hecho de pensar que pasaría otra vez.

No. No lo permitiría.

No lo soportaría de nuevo.

Verla partir, verla víctima de esas bestias que ambas eran incapaces de dañar. Sin poder hacer nada al respecto, pues no tenía colmillos, ni garras, ni fuego para proteger a sus seres queridos.

Aun cuando lo diera todo, solo hacía falta un descuido para volver a cometer el mismo error.

Porque él no era suficiente.

Nunca lo sería.

Miró esa cara preciosa, las pecas salpicaban su rostro como un montón de estrellas. Sus ojos, sin saberlo, estaban fijos en él. Era tan pequeña, sus pequeñas manitas ni si quiera podían terminar de rodear su pulgar. Pero nunca sintió una calidez igual. Nunca se sintió tan en paz.

Tan completo.

Podía ser el más fuerte. Pero nunca tan fuerte para soportar perderlo todo una segunda vez.

A su hija.

Su hogar.

-No voy a dejar que le pase nada, Valka- dijo el, acariciando con delicadeza el marco de metal. Mirando con devoción a sus dos más grandes tesoros. Recorriendo cada trazo de sus facciones, cada milímetro de sus sonrisas.

Nunca vería nada más perfecto.

Besó dulcemente la imagen, sin llegar a transmitir su cariño por completo. Recordando la dulce sonrisa de Hicca, esperando verla sonriente al llegar de su viaje.

Porque iría hasta el mismo Hel ida y vuelta solo para verla de nuevo.

No importaba el precio, no importaba su seguridad… con tal de que esa sonrisa pudiera brillar una vez más.

-Lo juro.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Lo que prometo, lo cumplo señoras y señores. Este es mi primer especial, basado en los pensamientos de Estoico en su viaje. Ya todos sabemos y conocemos bien el osito que es este hombre tras esa capa de jefe, es un líder nato pero también es un padre y un esposo. Sus sentimientos son más inseguros y complejos de lo que alguna vez pensé cuando vi la película por primera vez.**

 **En lo personal, es un personaje que siempre ame. Es dulce, valiente y fuerte, con muchas imperfecciones encabezadas por su enorme orgullo, supongo que eso lo hace más humano. Tiene sus inseguridades y arrepentimientos, se preocupa por todo, y hace lo que sea para salir de una mala situación. Tiene un temple impresionante, te hace admirarlo de alguna manera.**

 **Cómo iba a resistirme a hacer un especial de él?**

 **Tengo pensado hacer muchos de este tipo, con distintos personajes, para adentrarme más en sus historias y maneras de ser (aunque quizás sean futuras escenas ficticias que yo me invente).**

 **Qué les pareció? Sugerencias? Algún personaje en específico en el que estén interesados?**

 **Siempre estoy abierta a críticas- mientras no incluyan demasiados tomatazos o amenazas de muerte-.**

 **Reviews:**

 **MakoriTBZ : En serio me alegro que te haya gustado. Y espero que sigas pendiente de mis actualizaciones, voy a tratar que sean lo menos lentas posibles. Pero si no te doy todo el derecho de bailar sobre mi tumba cuando muera XD. Jajajaja. No. Tampoco exageremos. Un gusto Makori, si tienes alguna sugerencia soy toda oídos.**

 **HanaNoLotusBlack : sinceramente, me haces el día con tus reviews. Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado. En serio agradezco tu paciencia y tu opinión. Esa escena siempre fue de mis favoritas y pensar que pude llegar a transmitir esas emociones me pone muy feliz. Pero no nos engañemos, siempre se puede mejorar. Y este es un proyecto a largo plazo. Espero contar con vos en lo que sigue y que te siga gustando como hasta ahora. **

**PD: Lo estoy leyendo justo ahora. Me encanta. Lo amo. Te voy a hacer un altar en algún momento.**

 **JinxMz**

 **SakuraLi-Taisho : La mejor historia jamás contada! Traje el especial, señorita. Espero que lo haya disfrutado y como siempre, sepa que estoy abierta a cualquier sugerencia.**

 **DiamanteLunar:** **Primero que nada...gracias. Gracias! Después de leer tu review me pasé imaginando escenas Hiccstrid hasta que...TINTINTINTIN...se me ocurrió una muy buena escena que quien sabe cuando subiré cofcofcofproximocapitulocofcofcof. En serio gracias, y me alegro de que te guste mi historia. Espero seguir contando con tu apoyo.**

 **Gracias a todos lo que siguen esta historia, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**

 **PD: Vieron el trailer de HTTYD 3? Casi me muero! Diganme que no soy la única que está contando los segundos para que salga.**


End file.
